


Особенности национального кинопроизводства

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Filmmakers, Alternate Universe - Russia, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Mild Language, Slow Burn, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: * мартини - сленговое название последнего кадра съёмочного дня** шапка - корпоратив в честь окончания съёмок; название возникло из-за того, что исторически члены съёмочной группы покупали алкоголь и закуску вскладчику, пуская шапку по кругу, хотя сейчас за это платит обычно продакшн





	1. Chapter 1

Телефон завибрировал в кармане ровно в тот момент, когда Игорь переступил порог квартиры. Он вытащил мобильный, свободной рукой пытаясь нашарить на стене выключатель и одновременно стягивая с себя кроссовки, наступив на один носком другого.

— Эльвира, добрый вечер.

— Как прошёл день? — спросила его собеседница без вступления и тут же продолжила, не давая ответить: — Я разговаривала с Евой, она утверждает, что всё прекрасно, ты отлично справляешься, материал высшего уровня и даже Бондарев ведёт себя образцово. В последнее, сам понимаешь, я ни за что не поверю. Так что давай, рассказывай.

— Да уж, с образцовым поведением Бондарева она перегнула палку, — не удержавшись, фыркнул Игорь. — Рассказывать нечего, ты сама всё знаешь. Первые три дня мы весело и задорно снимали без оператора — Руслан, кстати, молодец, хотя опыта пока не хватает. Старается. И кадр хорошо чувствует. А после первого выходного Бондарев наконец соизволил явиться…

— Я сразу сказала, что он не появится, пока я не уеду. Боится.

— Не знаю, кого он там боится, — резковато перебил Игорь, почувствовав, как внутри снова закипает злость, утихшая было под вечер. — Приходит каждый день похмельный, прямо во время съёмки прикладывается к фляжке, к концу смены опять бухой. Каждый раз, когда он подходит к камере, у механика, мне кажется, вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. Я не знаю, каких результатов ты от меня ждёшь с таким оператором.

— Вот ты, Гарик, говоришь, что Руслан кадр чувствует — а ты видел, как Женя снимает? Когда камеру берёт, а не от плейбека командует?

— Видел.

— И как тебе?

— Охуительно, — честно признал он. — Он гений. Но толку мне от его гениальности, если с ним работать невозможно? Я объясняю ему, как вижу сцену, он кивает и снимает совсем другое. И у меня нет никаких гарантий, что это у него вдохновение попёрло, а не крыша поехала. Помрежка уже замену себе ищет, плакала вчера, что больше так не может.

— Ева почему-то абсолютно уверена, что вы сработаетесь. Я, между прочим, тоже. Тебе просто нужно привыкнуть. Женя сложный, да. Зато снимет тебе твоё кино лучше, чем ты его себе представляешь.

— Мне не нужно лучше, — возразил Игорь. — Мне нужно так, как я хочу.

— Я завтра посмотрю материал. Если он говно — получишь любого оператора, которого захочешь. Но знаешь что? Сколько лет я работаю с Бондаревым — мне нравится всё, что он снимает. В каком бы состоянии нестояния он ни снимал. И сильно сомневаюсь, что с тобой он вдруг начал делать это хуже. Или пить больше обычного.

— Ты знаешь, я на дух не переношу, когда пьют на площадке. Я это ещё в подготовительный период говорил.

— А я тогда же сказала, что если тебе не нравится — можешь уходить. Ты что сделал? Ты остался. Тебе нужен был проект. Вот и терпи. А со всем, что касается площадки, пусть разбирается Ева. Это её работа. Всё, прекращай ныть про Бондарева. Лучше расскажи, как тебе актёры.

***

Начиналось всё почти так же — со звонка Эльвиры Моисеевны Фельдман, известного питерского продюсера, активно сотрудничавшей с каналом НТВ. С Эльвирой они были хорошо знакомы, можно даже сказать дружили, насколько вообще возможна дружба между московским режиссёром и питерским продюсером. Так или иначе, ему позвонила Эльвира — и одним звонком спасла его и обрекла на адские муки.

Так вышло, что после выхода его первого — и, видимо, последнего — полнометражного фильма Игорь Меллер, считавший себя до того весьма и весьма неплохим режиссёром, резко стал никому не нужен. Те, с кем он работал прежде, крутили пальцем у виска и шептались о том, что Меллер совсем рехнулся после развода, а те, от кого он всегда старался держаться подальше, неожиданно начали забрасывать его предложениями, и каждое новое вызывало у Игоря ещё большее недоумение, чем предыдущие.

Идея перенести действие «Кориолана» в Чечню девяностых уже не казалась ему такой удачной, но было слишком поздно. Особенно обидно было то, что за все годы, пока он вынашивал её, Игорю даже не пришло в голову посмотреть на эту историю под другим углом — тем самым, под которым на неё почему-то посмотрела вся страна, а также некоторые европейские критики. И уже бессмысленно было твердить, что он не закладывал в картину никакого политического подтекста: его просто никто не слышал. Пожалуй, хуже было бы, только если бы он снял своего «Кориолана» в Киеве. Тогда бы его, наверное, просто убили. Эта мысль Игоря слегка утешала, но лишь слегка. 

Так что звонок Эльвиры оказался очень кстати.

— Я слышала, Гарик, ты сидишь без работы, — сказала она, даже не поздоровавшись.

— Есть такое, — с достоинством ответил Игорь.

— Отлично, у меня как раз есть проект для тебя. Шестнадцать серий, шпионский триллер, съёмки в Питере с двумя запланированными экспедициями: в Карелию и в Таллинн. 

— Кто-то отказался в последний момент? — догадался Игорь. 

— Какая разница? Тебе этот проект всё равно нужнее.

Игорю стоило бы спросить, почему отказался его предшественник. Или хотя бы спросить его фамилию. И фамилию оператора. Чёрт, ему стоило задать столько вопросов! Вместо этого он спросил лишь:

— Когда мне нужно быть в Питере? — и этим подписал себе приговор.

С другой стороны, он всё равно был не в том положении, чтобы отказываться. Так что, может, это было и правильно — согласиться, не вникая в детали. Словно в омут с головой. Терять ему уже было нечего.

Возможно, правы были те, кто считал, что он сошёл с ума после ухода жены. Но об этом Игорь точно не хотел задумываться.

***

Следующее утро началось уже почти привычно: он проснулся в сраных пять утра от солнечного света, пробившегося сквозь задёрнутые шторы, принял контрастный душ (за месяц он так и не научился нормально регулировать температуру воды и подозревал, что проблема вовсе не в нём), сварил себе кофе в допотопной турке с затёртой, покрытой пузырями ручкой. В сотый раз перечитал разрезку, то и дело залезая в сценарий, чтобы свериться со стыковыми сценами, и делая новые пометки прямо поверх вчерашних. Из подъезда он вышел на десять минут позже, чем договаривались с Евой, — но ровно в тот момент, когда её BMW въехала во двор. Как любой по-настоящему хороший планировщик, Ева отличалась пунктуальностью — даже если опаздывала.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе ли... — проворчала Ева, выглядевшая такой сонной, будто проснулась пять минут назад. Игорь уже знал, что к прибытию на площадку она будет бодра и полна энергии. Пока же она мечтала о том, чтобы упасть обратно в кровать и проспать как минимум до завтра. В первые часа полтора после пробуждения Ева могла показаться не самым приятным для общения человеком — хотя у Игоря её утренняя ершистость вызывала скорее весёлую ухмылку. Ворчливую, недовольную всем Еву хотелось дразнить и подкалывать, и он с трудом держал себя в руках.

— По-моему, вполне себе доброе, — миролюбиво заметил он. — Я посмотрел вызывной. Почему ты не хочешь 4-22 и 4-25 передвинуть и снять до обеда?

— Потому что 12-11 мы после обеда не снимем. Думский будет капризничать и закатывать тебе истерики на тему того, что ты неправильно трактуешь его персонажа и его надо играть совсем по-другому. Он покладист только в первую половину дня. По-моему, у него раздвоение личности. Я бы не удивилась, если бы оказалось, что вторая личность по ночам убивает старушек в подворотнях.

— Правильно, нечего старушкам шастать ночами по подворотням.

— Бондарев после обеда уже никакущий, — продолжала Ева, проигнорировав его реплику. — А для Руслана то, что ты придумал в понедельник, слишком сложно.

— Господи, ну и группа. Может, мне ещё и на положение Меркурия ориентироваться надо, выбирая, в какой последовательности снимать сцены?

— В какой последовательности снимать, — нравоучительно произнесла Ева, — выбираю я. А ты, как послушный котик, следуешь моему графику. За это я, так и быть, не стану рассказывать тебе, как правильно разводить сцены.

Игорь невольно усмехнулся. Все вторые режиссёры, с которыми он работал до этого, либо не отличались по функционалу от администраторов, либо проявляли изрядно раздражавшие его режиссёрские амбиции. Ева была исключением: она прекрасно делала свою работу и не пыталась лезть в чужую.

Она была также исключением и из другого правила, которое Игорь вывел для себя за двадцать лет в кино, — правила, согласно которому все вторые были либо херовыми профессионалами, либо крайне неприятными людьми, либо совмещали оба этих качества. Хороших вторых, с которыми при этом было бы приятно работать, он до неё не встречал.

Это наводило на смутную мысль о том, что Ева вполне может оказаться исключением и из какого-нибудь ещё правила, но Игорю никак не удавалось придумать, из какого.

С Евой ему — им всем, что уж, — невероятно повезло. Когда Игорь согласился снимать этот проект, Эльвира позволила ему поменять хоть всю группу, кроме двух людей: оператора и второго режиссёра. С оператором Игорь до этого не пересекался, но был о нём наслышан — о Бондареве слышали, наверное, все, кто хоть немного проработал в кино. Женя Бондарев был запойным алкоголиком, страшным бабником и мудаком, каких свет не видывал. И — гением. И ради последнего все, кому это мог позволить бюджет, готовы были терпеть остальное. Бондарев старательно делал эту задачу как можно сложнее. На одном проекте он подрался с актёром главной роли, на другом — крайне неудачно упал, проломив декорации, на которые художники убили неделю времени и львиную долю бюджета, ещё на одном — утопил в озере коптер (хотя Игорь в принципе не понимал, кому могло прийти в голову дать Бондареву управлять коптером). Всё чаще продюсеры решали, что проблем от Бондарева больше, чем пользы, а так как ставку свою он упорно не желал снижать, то и на проекты его звали всё реже. Как ни грустно было это осознавать, на «Что скрывают тени» они с Игорем попали по одной и той же причине: потому что перестали быть кому-либо нужны. 

Ева была совсем другим случаем. Ева Копейкина, один из лучших вторых режиссёров Питера, была нужна всем. Никто не знал, какие золотые горы ей пообещала Эльвира (или каким компроматом пригрозила воспользоваться), но Ева, отказавшись от нескольких других, куда более интересных предложений, согласилась пойти к ней. Для Эльвиры главным достоинством Евы было то, что она отлично знала Бондарева и, что называется, умела его готовить. Для Игоря же настоящим открытием стало то, что у него появился второй режиссёр, действительно любящий своё дело и готовый выкладываться на все сто. Она шутила над тем, что вызывало у Игоря бешенство, легко разруливала ситуации, ввергавшие его в отчаяние, и с мистической точностью угадывала, из-за чего он напрягается в этот раз. То, что она оказалась ещё и заклинательницей Бондарева, было скорее приятным бонусом.

— Хорошо, почему ты тогда не поставишь 12-11 первой сценой, они же все ночные и без перестановок? — спросил он, уже и сам, впрочем, зная ответ.

— Потому что Бондарев физически не способен приехать к первой сцене.

— Почему Эльвира не дала ему водителя?

— Его не выдерживает ни один водитель. Кроме того, наша звезда на дух не переносит чужие машины, а за руль своей антикварной рухляди никого не пускает. 

Игорь закатил глаза.

— А ещё я не могла поставить 12-11 первой сценой, — едко добавила Ева, — потому что с утра наш режиссёр слишком требователен и критичен к актёрской игре. А ко второй сцене уже снижает планку до приемлемого уровня.

— Язва.

Ева расплылась в довольной улыбке, и Игорь понял, что его миссия выполнена: утро уже не казалось Еве чудовищной ошибкой мироздания. 

Пресловутая сцена 12-11 была сложной не столько постановочно, сколько эмоционально. Главный герой, списанный агент СВР, проникает в квартиру к своему бывшему начальнику, чтобы задать ворох неудобных вопросов. Никакого экшна, но вся сцена держалась на том, сумеют ли Волков и Думский выдать нужный уровень игры, а оператор — задать нужное настроение камерой. Руслан Игорю действительно нравился — но в первую очередь исполнительностью и аккуратностью. Там, где нужно было придумать решение, он начинал буксовать, а эмоционально напряжённые сцены давались ему определённо хуже, чем экшн с драками и погонями. Нет, 12-11 должен был снимать не второй оператор, а оператор-постановщик, это Игорь знал точно. Наверное, он начинал понимать Эльвиру: при всей неприязни к Бондареву, Игорь сейчас совершенно не сомневался, что тот снимет эту сцену именно так, как нужно.

Похоже, чтобы кому-то доверять, не обязательно хорошо к нему относиться.

— Опаздываем? 

— Да не, почти приехали. Две-три минуты — это не опоздание.

Игорь чуть заметно усмехнулся, но промолчал.

Ева проскочила перекрёсток на загоревшийся жёлтый, лихо вписалась в левый поворот перед носом у встречной машины и, притопив, перевела взгляд на лежавший на колене телефон с включённым навигатором.

— Да, почти приехали, — повторила Ева и, подняв глаза обратно на дорогу, резко ударила по тормозам, чтобы не столкнуться с передней машиной. Сзади загудели.

Игорь незаметно выдохнул. К манере вождения Евы привыкнуть пока что не получалось, хотя он почему-то был уверен, что сердечный приступ — это единственное, что угрожало ему в её машине. При всей внешней безалаберности водила Ева отлично.

Площадку он узнал бы издалека, даже если бы они не приезжали сюда на отсмотр две недели назад: караван из нескольких автобусов и фургонов растянулся метров на двести, не считая огороженного фишками пространства для парковки. Автобус с костюмеркой, гримёрный вагончик, два вагончика для актёров — могли бы обойтись и одним, но у Думского в райдере было прописано, что ему полагается индивидуальный, а остальные актёры только и рады были поменьше находиться с ним в одном пространстве. Дальше стоял громадный фургон с осветительными приборами, рядом с которым скромно притулился микрик операторской группы — камерваген. 

Навстречу Еве выскочил один из рабочих, быстро отодвинул фишки, пропуская её на импровизированную парковку, и, как только они с Игорем вылезли из машины, протянул каждому рацию.

— Спасибо, Денис, — тепло улыбнулась Ева. — Доброе утро!

— Доброе! — сверкнул зубами тот и побежал дальше.

Ева щёлкнула тумблером, проверила, на какой канал настроена рация, и, зажав кнопку, бодро произнесла:

— Уважаемая группа! Сегодня семнадцатое мая, на часах девять-ноль-три, и мы начинаем работать. Готовимся к сцене 3-43, в кадре Связников, Альбина и Горский. Полина, скажи, пожалуйста, что у нас по актёрам?

В рации послышалось шуршание, затем голос Полины, ассистента по актёрам:

— Мила уже на гриме, Думский и Алек едут, должны быть вовремя.

— Чудненько, — ответила Ева и закрутила головой, оглядываясь по сторонам: — Где у нас буфет? Я умру, если не выпью немедленно кофе.

***

Игорь очень быстро понял, почему от Эльвиры сбежал предыдущий режиссёр. Главным подводным камнем, конечно, был Бондарев, но проблем хватало и без него. Проблемой номер два был Фёдор Думский, навязанный каналом в качестве медийного актёра. Думский засветился в паре зарубежных сериалов, часто мелькал во второстепенных ролях в отечественных блокбастерах и мнил себя звездой первой величины. Строго говоря, по меркам их проекта, он и был звездой, но его наглого поведения это не оправдывало. Думский играл у них генерала Горского, начальника главного героя, и Игорь лишь радовался про себя (вслух — только наедине с Евой) тому, что смен у Думского было сравнительно немного.

Проблемой же номер три было отсутствие сценария. Такая мелочь, в самом деле. 

— Как это — не дописан? — переспросил Игорь, втайне надеясь на какой-то простой ответ, вроде «автор вносит последние правки от канала».

Но Эльвира была безжалостна:

— В виде готового текста существуют первые десять серий, их уже обработал второй режиссёр, не хватает только твоей редактуры. Остальные шесть — только в виде поэпизодного плана. И, поверь, когда прочитаешь, то поймёшь, что нам ещё повезло.

— Почему это?

— Потому, Гарик, что уговорить автора переписать поэпизодник намного проще, чем уже готовый сценарий, — мудро ответила Эльвира.

Сценарий художественного телевизионного сериала «Что скрывают тени», принадлежавший перу известного в узких кругах автора Ивана Логинова, блестяще отражал интересы потенциальной аудитории. В нём было всё: автомобильные погони, яростные перестрелки, взрывы, страстный секс, жестокие убийства, предательства, психические расстройства... Проще было сказать, чего там Игорь найти не смог: здравый смысл.

История начиналась с того, что Егор Связников, оперативный агент СВР, в ходе выполнения задания на территории Великобритании случайно провоцирует международный скандал. Ситуация обостряется, его отзывают обратно в Москву, отстраняют от службы и начинают внутреннее расследование. Не желая предоставлять свою судьбу воле случая, герой берётся за расследование сам, и оно постепенно приводит его к предателям в высшем руководстве СВР.

Чтобы сделать сюжет хоть чуточку менее избитым, сценарист прибег к широкому арсеналу весьма оригинальных средств: прописал главному герою тяжёлую депрессию с суицидальными наклонностями, тщательно скрываемую медикаментозную зависимость, развившуюся после очередного ранения, и детскую травму, связанную со смертью родителей, погибших у него на глазах. Главный антагонист — им был начальник главного героя — угадывался влёт, с первого же появления, по неприкрытой инфернальности и отчётливому флёру мудачества, сочащемуся из каждой его реплики. Ближе к финалу, когда злодейскость Горского уже становилась очевидна даже для лишённых проницательности зрителей, для пущей наглядности автор вставил совершенно бессмысленную, на взгляд Игоря, сцену изнасилования Горским штатного психолога СВР Ксении с последующим убийством. Сама Ксения была настолько тупой, что непонятно было, как её взяли на службу в разведку. Впрочем, тот же вопрос можно было бы задать и про всех остальных персонажей.

Первым делом Игорь пустил под нож половину трагического бэкграунда Связникова, оставив ему в анамнезе лишь пару погибших сослуживцев, проблемы с доверием и контролируемую тягу к алкоголю. Генералу Горскому он щедрой рукой переправил все диалоги, сделав его вполне располагающим к себе поначалу мудрым наставником, который раскрывает своё подлинное лицо лишь в пятнадцатой серии и никого при этом не насилует. Роль Ксении Игорь значительно расширил, сделав её из проходного персонажа одним из главных, а её отношения со Связниковым — центральной любовной линией.

Логинов, прочитав режиссёрскую версию сценария (вернее, первых десяти серий — остальные по-прежнему существовали лишь в виде поэпизодника), предсказуемо впал в ярость. Не поленившись даже явиться к Эльвире в офис, он кричал, ругался, брызгал слюной и кидался из крайности в крайность, то требуя сменить режиссёра, то вовсе запрещая использование своего шедевра. Игорь, сидевший здесь же, несколько раз порывался вставить свои пять копеек, но так ничего и не сказал, повинуясь воле Эльвиры, которая незаметно, но очень болезненно пинала его под столом. 

Когда Логинов выдохся, она подалась через стол, сокращая расстояние между ними, и очень тихо произнесла: 

— Когда этот сериал выйдет, в титрах будет стоять твоё имя. На твоём месте я бы обосралась от счастья при одной мысли об этом, потому что это твой единственный шанс оказаться причастным к чему-то приличному. А если ты ещё раз повысишь на меня голос, то лишишься и его.

Игорь не мог видеть её лица в этот момент, но очень хорошо знал, каким становился её взгляд, когда Эльвира пускала в ход всю свою убедительность. Приятного в этом взгляде было мало, зато действовал он безотказно.

Логинов, стушевавшись, пробормотал что-то невнятное о том, что лишь хотел приблизить сценарий к запросам аудитории канала, после чего пожелал Игорю и Эльвире удачи и сбежал.

Это можно было бы счесть победой, вот только сценарий последних шести серий не появился волшебным образом на следующий же день; вместо этого Логинов принялся кормить их завтраками и постоянно ныть о том, как тяжело писать по чужой задумке. Однажды он прямым текстом предложил Игорю дописать всё самому, но тут же получил звонок от Эльвиры, доступно объяснившей, почему он был неправ.

Эльвира была не самым лучшим продюсером из тех, с кем Игорю доводилось работать, но её талант защищать своих всегда и от всех с лихвой окупал любые недостатки. С ней Игорь точно знал, что его не сольют и не наебут по деньгам.

***

— Да блядь, — прошипел Игорь себе под нос и, сорвав с головы наушники, сдержанно скомандовал в рацию: — Стоп, стоп. Сейчас подойду.

— Был «стоп», — с секундной задержкой зазвучал из рации голос Евы, — возвращаем реквизит на исходный, готовимся к дублю. Делаем поправки по гриму, если нужно.

Игорь медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, выбрался из-за плейбека и прошёл в соседнюю комнату. 

— Федя, мы с тобой о чём договаривались? — ласково улыбнулся он, словно это не был шестой подряд запоротый дубль и его совершенно ничего не бесило. — Зрители к двенадцатой серии окончательно перестают понимать, действительно Связников сошёл с ума или же предатель в СВР всё-таки существует. Ты должен заставить их поверить тебе. Поверить в то, что вся история с диверсией — плод больного воображения списанного шпиона. Поверить в то, что ты по-настоящему за него переживаешь и изо всех сил пытаешься помочь.

— Поверить должен сам Связников, — с неприятной снисходительной улыбкой возразил Думский. — Но если мне поверит зритель, то не сможет потом осознать моё предательство. Ну сам посуди: я же автор всей его боли! И вот он приходит ко мне, сломленный, поверженный, раздавленный — и я этому ни на секунду не рад? Да быть такого не может.

Игорь ощутил острое желание немедленно переписать сценарий и убить Горского не в финале шестнадцатой серии, а прямо в двенадцатой, вот в этой самой 12-11.

Откуда-то из-за спины вынырнула помреж с его термокружкой:

— Ева сказала, вы просили кофе?

Он не просил, но кружку взял, потому что кофе действительно хотелось невыносимо, и благодарно кивнул улыбнувшейся в ответ Еве.

— Давайте снимем два варианта, — миролюбиво предложила она. — Вариант Феди у нас уже есть ведь? Сделаем ещё один дубль так, как хочет Игорь, и пойдём дальше. А на монтаже уже будет ясно, какая версия лучше впишется в итоговую концепцию. Давайте, ребятушки, времени в обрез. А потом как раз обед.

— Ох, Ева, настоящая соблазнительца, — Думский сально подмигнул ей, отчего Игоря едва не передёрнуло. — К любому найдёшь подход. Ну как я могу тебе отказать? — Он коротко приобнял её за плечи и царственно кивнул Игорю: — Ладно, давай дубль с твоим вариантом. Сам увидишь, что это будет хуже!

— Замечательно, готовимся к съёмке, — защебетала Ева в рацию. — Если нужны поправки, делаем их побыстрее. Впереди обед, друзья, давайте поднажмём! Игорь, возвращайся к плейбеку, — преувеличенно строго добавила она, и тот, невольно улыбнувшись, козырнул в ответ.

— Есть, мой генерал.

— Приготовились... мотор, камера.

— Мотор идёт.

— Двенадцать-одиннадцать, кадр два, дубль семь, — скороговоркой выпалила помреж и, дождавшись лаконичного «идёт» от Бондарева, щёлкнула перед камерой хлопушкой. 

Игорь набрал воздух в грудь, на секунду задержал дыхание и выдохнул одновременно с решительным «Начали!» Евы. Приникнув к самому монитору и заслонившись обеими руками, чтобы не отвлекаться на сидящих рядом членов группы, он зашевелил губами, беззвучно произнося текст вместе с актёрами. Довольно кивнул, когда Горский с искренним беспокойством на лице положил ладонь на плечо Связникова; дёрнулся одновременно с самим Связниковым, уходящим от прикосновения за границу кадра; взмахнул руками, опережая Горского, поднявшего раскрытые ладони в попытке успокоить разошедшегося Связникова. Лишь один раз, когда Горский, глядя в спину отвернувшемуся Связникову, довольно ухмыльнулся, Игорь недовольно поморщился и тут же схватил рацию:

— Стоп! Это было. Женя, на Алека кадр?

— Подожди, — крикнул из-за стены Бондарев, принципиально не пользовавшийся рацией. — Деталь хочу сначала.

Игорь посмотрел в угол монитора, где высвечивалось время, и вздохнул. Торопить Бондарева не хотелось. Детали он выбирал всегда очень круто. Они действительно опаздывали, но пока ещё не критично: у Игоря был запасной план на такой случай. 

— Кадр снят, готовимся снимать деталь, — снова ожила рация голосом Евы. — Художники, подойдите на площадку, нужно стол подвинуть.

Картинка на мониторе дёрнулась и куда-то поехала. Её что-то перекрыло, затем, наоборот, залило белым — меняли объектив. Изображение снова обрело узнаваемые черты и опять поехало — камера возвращалась обратно на точку. Сегодня был редкий день, когда Бондарев явился практически трезвым и почти не отходил от камеры, — впрочем, прошло ещё только полсмены, и Игорь боялся делать какие-либо выводы, чтобы не сглазить.

— Посмотри! — крикнул Бондарев.

Теперь в кадре были руки Думского — аристократические руки, не вполне уверенные в том, что им делать. Руки Думского жили, казалось, собственной жизнью — и играли гораздо лучше, чем он сам. Именно его руки каким-то загадочным образом точнее всего выполняли задачу, которую пытался поставить Игорь. 

Он кивнул сам себе и потянулся за рацией.

— Шикарный план, Женя. Целиком сцену прогоним?

— Да, давай.

— Приготовились к съёмке! Тишина на площадке. Мотор, камера… 

В этот раз Игорь не стал надевать наушники — текст и так было отлично слышно через дверь — и весь дубль просто наблюдал за нервными движениями рук на мониторе, то сцеплявшихся между собой, то уходивших за кадр, то бессильно возвращавшихся на место.

— Стоп! Это было. Алек?

— Теперь на Алека, ага, — довольно подтвердил Бондарев, безошибочно распознав в голосе Игоря одобрение.

— Все молодцы, так держать, до обеда осталось два кадра, — подбодрила Ева.

***

Когда Игорь узнал, что Думский — сводный брат Бондарева, то удивился лишь тому, что никто не рассказал ему этого раньше.

Родство их было весьма условным: отец Фёдора Думского женился второй раз на молодой актрисе, которая через два года ушла от него к оператору Андрею Бондареву. Пикантность истории заключалась в том, что ещё через несколько лет, когда Бондаревы погибли в автокатастрофе, именно Иван Думский взял на воспитание оставшегося сиротой маленького Женю. 

Со старшим Думским Игорь знаком не был, но мог предположить, что паршивый характер и нездоровое самомнение сводным братьям достались не из воздуха

Думский называл Бондарева «Жечиком», покровительственным тоном объяснял, как правильно ставить на него свет, и, заглядывая в камеру, пока выставлялась сцена, с преувеличенным восторгом хвалил композицию.

Игорь с внутренней обречённостью ждал, когда у Бондарева закончится терпение и он сломает своему звёздному родственнику слишком правильный нос, но этого всё никак не происходило. Бондарев невозмутимо улыбался, отвечал тонкими подколками, каждая из которых явно находила свою цель, и продолжал снимать. В те дни, когда снимался Думский, Бондарев даже пил меньше. Зато курить ходил в два раза чаще.

Совершенно противоположным образом выглядели отношения Бондарева с исполнительным продюсером, Вероникой Гринёвой.

Вероника Гринёва была одновременно противоположностью Евы Копейкиной и её зеркальным отражением. Если кого-то удивляло отсутствие на площадке самой Эльвиры, то их удивление проходило, как только они знакомились с Вероникой. Игорь помнил её по их прошлому совместному проекту. Холодная и неприступная красавица с непроницаемым лицом — Игорь легко мог представить её в роли эффектной роковой женщины, разбивающей сердце их главного героя своим предательством, — она отстаивала каждую копейку производственного бюджета и каждую секунду переработок с яростью цербера, не позволяя никому даже вздохнуть глубже положенного. Но вся её выдержка разлеталась вдребезги при встрече с Бондаревым.

Бондарев, как настоящий ловелас, не пропускал на площадке ни одну юбку и был известен тем, что в какой-то экспедиции переспал едва ли не со всем женским составом группы. Заметив напряжение между ним и Вероникой, Игорь решил поначалу, что она просто одна из его бывших, слишком остро воспринявшая в своё время разрыв.

И думал так, пока Ева не рассказала, что Вероника была за Бондаревым замужем и бросила его, разбив этим сердце.

— Мы познакомились как раз после их разрыва. Если бы ты видел Женю тогда, то относился бы к нему совсем иначе. Это было... страшно. — Они сидели после смены в небольшом баре по соседству от дома, в котором Игорю сняли квартиру, — и в двух кварталах от дома самой Евы. Завтрашний день был выходным, и можно было позволить себе немного расслабиться. — Он искренне верил, что их отношения — это навсегда, а Вероника наглядно продемонстрировала, что ничего не бывает «навсегда». Хотя, знаешь... мне кажется, она жалеет об этом до сих пор. А Женя не может её простить. И отыгрывается на всех женщинах подряд.

Игорь почти собрался задать напрашивавшийся вопрос, но прикусил язык. Это его не касалось.

Однако Ева, видимо, угадала ход его мыслей, поскольку рассмеялась и покачала головой:

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Нет, со мной у него ничего не было. Мы просто хорошие друзья.

— Я даже не успел ничего такого подумать, — соврал Игорь, но по лукавому блеску в её глазах понял, что Ева ему не поверила. — Но зачем Эльвира взяла их обоих на площадку?

Ева пожала плечами:

— Так они уже не первый раз вместе работают. Вероника не хочет менять продакшн, ей нравится у Эльвиры, а Бондарев с удовольствием изводит её. Все счастливы.

— Это уже садо-мазо какое-то, — хохотнул Игорь.

— Да, очень похоже, — согласилась Ева, ухмыльнувшись.

Ещё одним человеком на площадке, чьи отношения с Бондаревым категорически не сложились с самого начала, был художник-постановщик со звучным именем Рауль Сантьяго Родригес. В его венах текла горячая кровь испанских беженцев, мгновенно закипавшая по поводу и без. Эта кровь втягивала Рауля в ожесточённые споры на повышенных тонах, что одновременно раздражало и веселило Бондарева. Бондарев вообще оказался тем ещё троллем, ловко находившим у каждого члена группы слабые места, в которых затем увлечённо ковырялся. Кто-то вызывал у него меньший интерес — тот же Игорь, просто не поддававшийся на провокации, или Ева, — а кто-то больший, как Вероника и Рауль. 

На каждой смене повторялось одно и то же: в разгар съёмки первой сцены приезжал Бондарев, садился за плейбек, обдавая всех запахами табака, перегара и не перекрывавшего их одеколона, и как бы себе под нос (но так, что слышали, разумеется, все) говорил что-то вроде «И где они только достали такие чудовищные шторы». Этого оказывалось достаточно, чтобы развязать очередной виток срача: Рауль, всё больше распаляясь с каждой репликой обидчика, срывался на крик, Бондарев же оскорбительно ухмылялся и говорил так тихо, что слышать его мог только сам Рауль. И если перепалки с Вероникой заканчивались всегда сами собой, то Рауля приходилось оттаскивать и уводить с площадки во избежание мордобоя.

Что с этим делать, Игорь просто не представлял. К счастью, у него был специально обученный человек, умевший разряжать обстановку и купировать конфликты в зародыше.

***

— Игорь, не бесись, — негромко сказала Ева, садясь рядом с ним и подкладывая ему под локоть шоколадную конфету.

В комнате, где стоял плейбек, кроме них сейчас никого не было: группа, воспользовавшись паузой между сценами, разбежалась — кто курить, кто в сортир, кто к буфету, кто просто подышать свежим воздухом. Только Игорь остался сидеть и в очередной раз перечитывал сценарий, то принимаясь крутить ручку между пальцами, то вцепляясь в неё зубами.

Смена медленно приближалась к концу. Даже если они задержатся, Игорю оставалось терпеть Думского не больше двух с половиной часов — в 21:45 у того начиналась переработка, и Игорь отлично понимал нежелание Эльвиры платить этому мудаку хоть копейкой больше, чем заложено в смете. Он предпочёл бы отпустить Думского — и вместе с ним всю группу — раньше, но тот упорно не желал играть то, что от него требовалось, без дополнительных уговоров, и на это уходило время. Слишком много времени. Последние две сцены, которые он и так планировал объединить в одну, придётся снимать к тому же одним кадром. Но если за камерой будет Бондарев, то должно выйти хорошо.

Игорь хмуро покосился на конфету, но взял её и зашуршал обёрткой, чувствуя себя обиженным ребёнком, которого таким нехитрым образом пытаются утешить родители.

— Сейчас потерпишь — а потом мы его только в августе увидим. 

Игорь засунул конфету в рот и раскусил. Вкусная, с вишнёвой начинкой. Интересно, откуда Ева узнала, что он любит вишню? Или просто угадала?

— Напомни, с какого числа у нас начинается Карелия?

— С двадцать первого июля. Ещё нескоро. Есть время подготовиться, чтобы взять с собой всё самое важное: репелленты, купальник и алкоголь.

— И какой же алкоголь ты берёшь обычно в экспедиции? — с интересом спросил Игорь.

— Когда как. Вообще я из крепкого люблю джин, но Карелия располагает скорее к водке. Представь: белые ночи, берег озера, костерок, водочка…

— ...комары и мошки. Но звучит весьма привлекательно, ты права.

— Комары и мошки всё равно лучше, чем Думский. Ещё одну конфету будешь?

— Мне надо блюсти фигуру.

— Брось. — Она решительно положила вторую конфету перед ним, прямо на раскрытый сценарий.

— А попроси тогда, чтобы мне кофейку принесли?

Она улыбнулась и провела ладонью по его плечу.

— Сейчас всё будет.

Он тоже улыбнулся. «Сейчас всё будет» Евы звучало нерушимым обещанием, клятвой на крови. «Сейчас всё будет» означало именно это: что всё обязательно будет сделано и в кратчайшие сроки. За свои слова Ева отвечала, претворяя их в жизнь всеми доступными способами. Если она говорила, что всё будет, Игорь расслаблялся и отпускал ситуацию. И это касалось, разумеется, вовсе не кофе.

Ева ушла. Игорь, развернув вторую конфету, отправил её в рот, а фантик, задумчиво расправив, почти машинально заложил между страницами сценария.

Вишнёвая кислинка растеклась по языку, почти перекрывая вкус шоколада, и Игорь поймал себя на том, что уже действительно не бесится. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы Думский отснялся, он сказал в рацию заветное «Всем спасибо, смена окончена», и Ева отвезла его домой. И по дороге в машине играло бы что-нибудь ненавязчивое из её плейлиста — Игорь всё время забывал попросить, чтобы она скинула ему треклист.


	2. Chapter 2

Больше всего экспедиция в Карелию напоминала Игорю поход, в который он ходил однажды летом после пятого класса. Снаряжение, конечно, качественно отличалось: у них были современные туристические палатки (взятые продакшном в аренду, но почти новые), большой генератор, гудящий так, что отпугивал, похоже, всё зверьё, водившееся в этих лесах, и отдельный вагончик с биотуалетом. Но сути это не меняло.

Вся группа словно впала в детство. Эта мысль пришла Игорю в голову, когда он, кое-как обустроившись в только что поставленной палатке, которую ему предстояло делить с Бондаревым, вышел наружу — и обнаружил художника по реквизиту стоящим с закрытыми глазами у дерева и громко считающим вслух. Съёмочная группа — серьёзные взрослые люди, приехавшие сюда работать! — играла в прятки.

Костя досчитал до ста и, громко крикнув: «Кто не спрятался — я не виноват», углубился в лес. Игорь на всякий случай посмотрел на экран телефона, чтобы иметь потом возможность сказать, когда он видел Костю в последний раз, и пошёл обратно в палатку за бутылкой водки. Осознание того, что наутро они могут недосчитаться половины группы, вызывало острое желание выпить. Игорь лишь надеялся, что среди этих великовозрастных ебанавтов хотя бы не было Евы — с неё бы сталось. С другой стороны, успокоил он себя, если с ними Ева, то шансы не потеряться в лесу у них гораздо выше. 

Продюсеры долго решали, что выгоднее: поселить группу в Петрозаводске и на выбранную для съёмок территорию каждый день возить на автобусе или разбить палаточный город прямо на месте, а из города возить только актёров. Стремление к удобству боролось с желанием сэкономить и в итоге проиграло ему всухую — хотя Игорь не мог сказать, чтобы был этим расстроен. Это была не первая его экспедиция, но ни одна из предыдущих не была настолько похожа именно на _экспедицию_ , и он почти по-детски радовался предстоящему приключению, необходимости превозмогать трудности, ночевать в палатках, мыться в озере и бороться с комарами. Другая часть сознания трезво замечала, что работать в таких условиях будет сложнее, но Игорь от неё пока отмахивался. 

Местоположение Евы выяснилось очень скоро: она заглянула к нему сама ещё даже до того, как Игорь успел вытащить бутылку со дна дорожной сумки.

— А у вас миленько, — заявила она, просунув голову внутрь и оглядевшись, прежде чем залезть целиком. — Места чуть побольше, чем у нас.

— А тебя с кем поселили? С Вероникой?

— Ага. Мы с ней на прошлом проекте целый месяц в одном номере в Выборге жили. Она отличная соседка. Вот тебе, даже не знаю, повезло ли с Бондаревым.

— Будет буянить?

— Буянить, вваливаться под утро, приводить баб...

— Где он здесь баб возьмёт, — невольно рассмеялся Игорь.

— О, поверь, он найдёт. Либо кого-то из группы соблазнит, либо сгоняет до ближайшей деревни. Ещё и местного самогона притащит с собой.

— Я слегка жалею, что у Думского нет сцен в лесу, — Игорь вздохнул.

— Ой, не дай Бог, — вскинулась Ева. — Он бы тут такое устроил. «О боже мой, — проговорила она, вполне узнаваемо подражая голосу Думского, — меня укусил комар! Я требую от продакшна компенсации за моральный ущерб! И мне нужно немедленно сделать анализ на ВИЧ, все типы гепатита, малярию и лихорадку Тенге!» А ещё он бы наверняка запачкал свои туфли.

Игорь скривился.

— Ты права, — поспешно произнёс он, — не надо про Думского. Пить будешь? Не знаю, правда, где шляется Бондарев и когда вернётся.

— Не хочешь с ним делиться? — Ева понимающе ухмыльнулась. — Разливай. Тара-то есть?

— За кого ты меня держишь.

Из сумки появились на свет набор пластиковых стопок, банка маринованных огурцов и упаковка нарезанного хлеба.

— О, ну это совсем другое дело.

Где-то через полчаса к ним в поисках Евы заглянула Вероника, хотевшая обсудить пару моментов по завтрашней смене; ещё минут через двадцать вернулся Бондарев, сделал хищную стойку при виде бывшей жены, но, напоровшись на строгий взгляд Игоря, в кои-то веки просто мирно уселся на свой спальник. Почти сразу после него пришли Руслан и Костя (которым, очевидно, надоело блуждать по лесу, как дебилы), уверенно сообщили, что будут с ним выпивать, — и даже продемонстрировали принесённую с собой бутылку. Ещё через какое-то время на шум явился Родригес с гитарой. К тому моменту, когда, по-хорошему, всем уже пора было на боковую, у режоперской палатки (в которой они все уже не помещались) только разгоралось веселье.

На весь этот беспредел Игорь смотрел со смешанными чувствами, больше всего поражаясь тому, что даже не подумал никого выгнать. Он никогда не был любителем шумных пьянок, и если в студенческие годы ещё позволял себя затаскивать в компанию, то во всех экспедициях старательно избегал пить с группой. Но сейчас он сидел вместе со всеми, пил из одной рюмки с Евой (рюмок в наборе было всего шесть, и Ева щедро уступила свою Родригесу), слушал на удивление стройное пение Родригеса и Бондарева, из любви к искусству забывших на время о своих пикировках, и почему-то получал удовольствие от жизни.

Это даже стоило того, чтобы не выспаться накануне смены.

***

Карельский блок представлял собой последовательный кусок сцен из второй половины двенадцатой серии и почти всей тринадцатой. Связников и Ксения, пережившие крушение сбитого вертолёта, пробирались через глухой лес к цивилизации, а по пятам за ними гнались преследователи. На тридцать с лишним эпизодов было отведено восемь смен с одним выходным — довольно щедро, если не думать о том, что половина из них включали в себя трюковые элементы.

И тут на помощь Игорю неожиданно пришёл Бондарев, имевший куда больший опыт съёмок экшна. Все трюковые сцены они разводили в итоге вдвоём с постановщиком трюков, почти не подпуская Игоря. «Делегировать обязанности — очень приятно, расслабься и получай удовольствие от того, что всё происходит без твоего участия», — флегматично пожала плечами Ева в ответ на ворчание о том, что его кино снимают без него. А по вечерам они снова пили — уже в разросшейся компании, к которой добавились директор производства Боря, администратор Рома, постановщик трюков, огромный армянин Давид, и задерживавшиеся на площадке Алек и Надя — исполнители ролей Связникова и Ксении соответственно. И если бы только пили: с лёгкой руки Евы их пьянки сопровождались игрой в «крокодила». Играли, показывая пантомимами фильмы: допускалось показывать как сцену из фильму, так и само название. Игорю никогда не приходило раньше в голову, как можно показать фильм «Оно» (Ева показала сцену, в которой её утаскивало куда-то невидимое чудовище), «Бойцовский клуб» (Алеку очень здорово удалось изобразить, как он набивает самому себе морду), «Кин-дза-дза» («Ну блин, — сказал Игорь, вернувшись после того, как Надя отвела его в сторону и шёпотом дала задание, — вы угадаете с одной попытки». И присел со словом «Ку!») или «Чёрный лебедь» (его показывала Надя, и так потрясающе красиво, что даже не хотелось торопиться и угадывать, чтобы посмотреть подольше).

Надю Лебедеву Игорь не без гордости считал своей находкой. Скромная молодая актриса из небольшого, хоть и известного питерского театра зацепила его внимание ещё на пробах (отцом скромной девочки, как потом выяснилось, был некогда известный криминальный авторитет Белый, но, глядя на Надю, никому бы такое и в голове не пришло). Пробоваться Надя приходила на роль Альбины — самоуверенной и обольстительной напарницы Связникова, которая погибала в шестой серии. На Альбину Надя не тянула совершенно; Игорь так и не смог понять, какой логикой руководствовалась её агент, предлагая Надю на эту роль. Зато он сразу решил, что из неё выйдет идеальная Ксения, — и долго спорил с Эльвирой, которая была уверена, что неопытная девочка, не снимавшаяся до того в кино, просто не справится с главной ролью.

— Ты не для того переписывал линию Ксении, чтобы так бездарно её просрать, — отрезала Эльвира, не желая даже слушать его аргументов. Игорь сумел настоять на своём — и не пожалел об этом.

Саша Волков, предпочитавший более экстравагантное (как ему казалось) имя Алек, был, напротив, выбором Эльвиры. Статный, подтянутый парень с породистым лицом и живыми, умными глазами действительно выглядел как герой с постера. Играть, на взгляд Игоря, он мог бы и получше, особенно для актёра главной роли, но нехватку таланта Алек компенсировал гибкостью и податливостью, мгновенно улавливая, что от него хотят получить, и старательно, по мере своих возможностей, выдавая нужный результат. По большому счёту, Алек актёром и не был — в театральном он учился, уже работая параллельно в кино в качестве каскадёра, и курс так и не закончил. Но у него, в отличие от многих его коллег, всё-таки были актёрские задатки. Для задач, которые ставил ему сценарий, это было достаточно. А для Эльвиры важно было то, что Алек хорошо смотрелся в кадре, сам выполнял трюки (экономия!) и уже имел небольшой фан-клуб — то есть мог привести за собой аудиторию.

С Алеком работать было интересно — Игорь чувствовал себя порой не столько режиссёром, сколько педагогом, и ему это удивительным образом нравилось. Работать же с Надей было чистым удовольствием. Ей он мог даже не ставить задачу: достаточно было задать парой фраз нужное настроение — и дальше можно было просто сидеть у плейбека и наслаждаться неподдельной жизнью, которую проживала её героиня на экране. Если Алек оставался Алеком даже в кадре, то Надя по команде «начали» полностью преображалась, не играя Ксению, а по-настоящему становясь ею. Выход из образа ей давался, правда, куда тяжелее, хотя Игорь и помогал как мог.

При всём этом высокая оценка её таланта совершенно не ударила Наде в голову. Она была очаровательна и всё так же скромна; не капризничала, не строила из себя принцессу, не ждала никакого особенного отношения к себе, старалась не привлекать внимания без лишней необходимости. Неловко улыбалась неудачным шуткам и с удовольствием, громко и заразительно, смеялась над теми, которые казались ей смешными. И за эту искренность её любили все члены группы — пусть и каждый в своей неповторимой манере. 

Опасность со стороны Бондарева Игорь позорным образом прозевал. 

Да, на Наде свет всегда стоял лучше всех, идеально подчёркивая её естественную красоту и пряча несовершенства. Да, её крупные планы Бондарев всегда снимал сам, не пуская за камеру своего второго. Да, Надя постоянно крутилась возле оператора — Игорь даже удивлялся тому, что Бондарев, оказывается, способен вести долгие цивилизованные диалоги, а не только троллить и зубоскалить. Но не счёл это чем-то особенным. Ничего лишнего ни один из них себе не позволял, и это усыпило бдительность Игоря, не работавшего прежде с Бондаревым и потому не способного всерьёз отнестись ко всем слухам о нём.

Неладное он заметил лишь в Карелии — и сразу понял, что катастрофически опоздал.

Пожалуй, они даже казались милой парочкой. Надя вся светилась и не отходила от своего рыцаря ни на шаг, но была, впрочем, на удивление ненавязчива и — не изменяя себе — скромна. Она казалась совершенно счастливой — каким-то особенным тихим счастьем, хрупким и слишком невозможным, чтобы самой толком в него верить. Как если бы — и это была очень грустная мысль — отчётливо осознавала, что скоро всё закончится. Бондарев же словно пробудился от долгого сна; он был внимателен, предупредителен, прилично себя вёл, остроумно шутил, гораздо меньше пил и не опаздывал на смены, хотя и уезжал теперь каждый вечер в Петрозаводск вместе с Надей, оставив Игорю в полное распоряжение их общую палатку. Оглядывая свои владения, Игорь почти жалел о том, что не завёл себе тоже экспедиционную интрижку. Хотя выбор ему достался небольшой: девочка реквизитор, очередная помреж (стараниями Бондарева — уже третья за проект), художница по гриму с ассистентом (обе замужние дамы примерно его возраста), Вероника и, собственно, Ева.

Ева самоустранение Бондарева сочла знаком и дозволением свыше устраивать еженощные пьянки именно в режоперской — теперь уже чисто режиссёрской — палатке, тем самым загубив на корню все его наивные планы на обустройство личной жизни. О чём Игорь ей и сообщил — но эта невозможная женщина лишь отмахнулась, заявив, что личную жизнь он себе может и в Питере поискать, а в экспедиции нужно пить, веселиться и прожигать жизнь.

Игорь хотел было возразить, что, технически, весь проект был для него экспедицией, но почему-то промолчал — и позволил утащить себя купаться. Всё как Ева и обещала ему: белые ночи, берег лесного озера, водка и тучи комаров, напрочь игнорировавших репелленты.

Р — романтика.

***

Последняя карельская смена далась им всем сложнее всего — по целому ряду причин.

Во-первых, накануне от них уехала Надя, сцены с которой они отсняли в первую очередь, поэтому Бондарев был мрачен и рычал на всех, кто подворачивался под руку.

Во-вторых, ночные купания не прошли бесследно, и Ева отчаянно чихала и безостановочно сморкалась в одолженные у гримёров бумажные платки. Простуда — та коварная вещь, которая способна превратить в рассеянного маразматика кого угодно, и Ева не стала исключением. Она путала номера сцен, имена героев и актёров, порядок событий согласно сценарию — да просто всё, что только можно было перепутать. 

В-третьих, Игорь, накануне по-настоящему перебравший, страдал жестоким похмельем вкупе с острым приступом стыда: чем же он, осуждавший вечно пьяного Бондарева, был в таком случае лучше него?

Все эти три слагаемых вылились, в конечном счёте, во вполне логичную сумму — скандал, который разгорелся перед самым обедом.

— Блядь, я не могу так работать, — рявкнул Игорь, срывая с себя наушники и отшвыривая их в сторону. — Ева, мы снимаем тринадцатую серию, какого хера ты напоминаешь актёру о событиях пятнадцатой? Нас сейчас вообще не ебёт, что было дальше. Не можешь работать — иди спать, а не мешайся под ногами.

Ева, рассчитывавшая на понимание и сочувствие, замерла от неожиданности и недоверчиво уставилась на Игоря — так смотрят, должно быть, кошки на хозяина, забывшего их покормить.

— Ты ёбнулся — повышать на меня голос? Кому-то, я смотрю, пить надо было вчера меньше, — заметила она, и её голос был столь же холоден, как и вода в роковом озере. Правда, в этот момент она снова чихнула, что слегка подпортило эффект.

— Это мне _ты_ говоришь? — огрызнулся Игорь, чувствуя, что делает что-то не то, но не в силах остановиться, словно самолёт, уходящий в штопор. — Да я за эту неделю вообще не видел тебя трезвой. Да трезвый бы и не полез ночью купаться. Ты не забыла, что мы сюда не отдыхать приехали, а работать?

Ева открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны.

— Игорь, а не заткнуться ли тебе, — недобро проговорил Бондарев, поднимаясь со своего места у плейбека. Он не отличался высоким ростом и был, пожалуй, чуть ниже Игоря, но сейчас угрожающе возвышался над ним, вызывая даже больший дискомфорт, чем похмелье.

— Вот это поворот, — фыркнул Игорь прежде, чем успел сформулировать эту мысль до конца и осознать её провальность, — не успела Надя уехать, как ты переключился на Еву?

Хлёсткая пощёчина обожгла щёку, отозвавшись звоном в правом ухе. Игорь ошеломлённо мотнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, и столкнулся с гневным взглядом Евы.

Несколько мгновений она продолжала смотреть на него, затем развернулась на пятках и пошла в сторону лагеря, не глядя под ноги и не обращая внимания на рытвины между кочками. Что-то внутри Игоря — его обычное вменяемое «я» — хотело окликнуть её, попросить быть осторожнее, но он не смог даже рта открыть.

— А я думал, что главный мудак тут — я, — Бондарев покачал головой и, осев обратно в раскладное кресло, потянул из кармана пачку сигарет. Он больше не казался угрожающим; злость вышла из него, как воздух из проткнутого шарика, — и Игорь неожиданно почувствовал себя так же.

Немилосердно болела голова, в желудке словно свернулась змея — но эти ощущения отошли на второй план, смытые ледяной волной ужаса от осознания того, что только что произошло.

Он медленно дотянулся до рации, нажал на кнопку, попытался что-то сказать — в горле стоял ком, и сначала пришлось откашляться.

— Уважаемая группа, готовимся к обеду. Рома, расставляйте столы.

После чего встал и быстрым шагом пошёл за Евой, уже успевшей скрыться за деревьями.

В глубине души он эгоистично радовался тому, что Бондарев был, похоже, единственным свидетелем этой позорной сцены: вся остальная группа готовила на площадке следующую сцену — которую они всё равно снимали бы после обеда, с этой стороны всё было в порядке, — а лес глушил звуки, так что на расстоянии их не должно было быть слышно.

Еву он догнал только у самого лагеря. Она обернулась, услышав хруст веток под его ногами, и остановилась, сложив руки на груди. Её лицо было непроницаемым, но на щеках были видны дорожки слёз. 

— Что-то ещё?

Он вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, как нужно извиняться. «Прости, я вёл себя как мудак»?

— Я... — он снова запнулся и прочистил горло, но продолжить всё равно не смог.

— Нет уж, — жёстко сказала Ева. — Тебе придётся идти до конца. Хочешь извиниться? Извиняйся, только так, чтобы я захотела простить.

Игорь сделал глубокий вдох и, закрыв глаза, потёр переносицу. Вся ситуация была чудовищно глупой. Это не было похоже на него. Он никогда не вёл себя так — не кричал ни на кого, не разбрасывался оскорблениями. Не обижал несчастных, простуженных женщин, так нуждавшихся в том, чтобы им простили все их ошибки и просто пожалели их. И дело было даже не в похмелье — это было не первое и, что уж там, не последнее его похмелье. Было что-то ещё, так глубоко, что он не мог ухватить и вытащить на поверхность.

— У меня до сих пор в ухе звенит, — честно сказал он.

Во взгляде Евы проскользнуло что-то, похожее на самодовольство.

— Давать пощёчины меня учила старшая сестра. Она в этом спец. Тебе повезло, что на моём месте не была она.

— Повезло, — покладисто согласился Игорь. Снова повисло молчание. — Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не... я не знаю, — он бессильно развёл руками. 

— Отличная отмаза, — Ева покачала головой. — Помутнение рассудка, состояние аффекта, я не я, и лошадь не моя. 

— Вернись на площадку. Тебе надо пообедать. Потом поспишь. К вечеру должно стать лучше.

Она взглянула на него как-то иначе и чуть склонила голову:

— Игорь.

— Что?

— Просто скажи это.

— Сказать что?

— То, что боишься сказать. Я не собираюсь делать за тебя твою работу.

Он снова набрал воздух в грудь. Произнести нужные слова вслух было неимоверно сложно.

— Извини меня, пожалуйста. Я наговорил глупостей и обидел тебя.

Ева медленно кивнула.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— Я действительно очень обижена, и извинений недостаточно, чтобы я так просто забыла о том, что ты наорал на меня на ровном месте, да ещё и при Жене. Женя, кстати, молодец.

— Женя молодец, — грустно усмехнулся Игорь. — В отличие от меня. В кои-то веки.

— Наверное, нам всем просто нужно немного отдохнуть. Друг от друга в том числе. Я попрошу Рому, чтобы меня кто-нибудь отвёз в Питер сегодня вечером, сразу после смены.

— Хорошо. Может быть, ты хочешь уехать сейчас?

— Игорь, — Ева чуть заметно усмехнулась, и он понял, что она наконец-то начала оттаивать. — Я не пытаюсь сбежать от тебя. Я доживу до конца смены, мне не впервой болеть на площадке. С утра я что-то совсем адово тупила, в этом ты был прав. Подремлю в обед, но смену до конца доведу. А потом уеду болеть домой. И завтра мне никто не будет названивать с паническими вопросами по следующим сменам, договорились?

— Договорились.

— Хорошо, — повторила она и, снова улыбнувшись, уже более явно, мягко коснулась его щеки, ещё горевшей от удара. — Вообще, скажи спасибо за пощёчину: иначе бы за меня вступился Женя, и вот тогда...

— Я понял, понял, шутки про вашу тесную дружбу у нас под запретом.

Она толкнула его кулаком в бок — довольно ощутимо, но уже беззлобно.

— Ладно, пошли посмотрим, что сегодня на обед.

***

Он честно держался и не писал ей весь день после возвращения из Карелии. Лишь на следующее утро — по графику у них стоял ещё один выходной — не выдержал и отправил сообщение:

«Как ты?»

«Значительно лучше, — почти сразу пришёл ответ. — Смотрю дурацкие фильмы, названия которых даже говорить не стану, чтобы ты меня не обосрал. Насморк почти прошёл».

«Злишься на меня?»

«А толку-то».

Пауза.

«Злиться можно на мудаков. На Женю вот, например, он часто поводы подаёт. А ты скорее удивил».

«Извини».

«Удивительно, почему вам всем проще извиняться письменно, чем словами? Если притащишь мне сироп от кашля, отпущу все грехи».

«Кидай адрес».

Нужный дом он нашёл почти сразу, хотя ещё долго ходил вокруг него, пытаясь найти табличку с номером — для верности. Ввёл в домофоне номер квартиры и через несколько секунд услышал характерное пиликанье открывшегося кодового замка.

Ева жила на четвёртом этаже в доме без лифта. К тому времени, когда он поднялся наконец наверх, она уже ждала его на пороге.

— Спасибо, — хрипло проговорила она, забирая из его рук маленький аптечный пакет. Внутри, помимо сиропа, лежали ещё таблетки от кашля, полоскание для горла и упаковка растворимого витамина С — всё, что пришло Игорю в голову. — В квартиру, извини, не приглашаю, вдруг я заразная.

— Поправляйся. И если что-то ещё нужно будет — пиши. Или звони. Я сегодня весь день дома, в любое время смогу зайти.

Ева мягко улыбнулась — так, словно инцидент с Карелией был исчерпан; а возможно, так оно и было, только вот Игорь всё ещё не забыл о нём и не мог себя простить.

— Отлично, как только поправлюсь — приглашу тебя починить кран на кухне.

Игорь рассмеялся:

— Тут тебе скорее Костя нужен, у него руки из более правильного места растут.

— Нет уж, я знаю Костю — он ничего не делает просто так, только в обмен на услугу. А ты у меня теперь в рабстве, пока я не решу, что твой долг оплачен.

— Эй, кто-то говорил, что отпустит мне грехи за сироп от кашля!

Ева посмотрела на него с сомнением, затем заглянула ещё раз в пакет и пожала плечами.

— Не помню. Может быть. Но это в любом случае зависит от того, поможет ли мне твой сироп.

— Поможет. Я проверял на себе.

Ева снова улыбнулась и кивнула:

— Хорошо. Тогда мне точно поможет. Ладно, я пойду, пока меня снова не продуло. До завтра.

— До завтра, — ответил Игорь и пошёл обратно вниз.

Кажется, он умудрился ничего не сломать безвозвратно. И это было очень, очень хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

Сложности начались вскоре после возвращения из Карелии. И это было даже логично: они перевалили за экватор, многие подустали, и все личные тёрки, до того не казавшиеся существенными, начали перерастать в настоящие конфликты. Но куда хуже было то, что Игорь вошёл во вкус.

Соглашаясь на этот проект, Игорь ни на миг не предполагал, что он станет для него важным. Это была проходная шпионская история, пафосная и глупая, одна из тысячи — но затем он переписал её, сделав, быть может, не лучше, но зато _своей_ , и по-настоящему захотел это снять. И чем дальше они работали, чем больше скапливалось отснятого материала, чем дольше он наблюдал за Надей, столь не похожей на свою героиню, но так органично смотревшейся в этой роли; за неуверенным в себе Алеком, державшим образ сурового мачо даже за кадром; за Бондаревым, который увлёкся процессом настолько, что даже продолжил приходить на площадку к началу смены и начал чему-то учить Руслана, — тем сильнее в нём было желание выжать из них всех максимум. И из себя в том числе. А полторы недели в Карелии родили в нём ощущение, что это очень даже выполнимо.

Он спорил до хрипоты с Думским, переламывая его видение героя, изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не срываться на мат, всё-таки срывался — но за плейбеком, где его не могли слышать актёры. Придумывал незначительные мелочи — так называемые актёрские приспособления — для Алека, чтобы тот смотрелся в кадре живее, и Алек жадно ловил каждое его слово, стараясь так отчаянно, словно это была его первая роль в кино. Алеку очень хотелось, чтобы его начали брать на проекты не только за римский профиль и кубики на прессе, а ещё и за актёрскую игру. И аккуратно придерживал Надю за рукав и шёпотом просил не забывать о том, что её партнёр по сцене не по ту сторону камеры, а по эту. Они снимали по шесть, по десять дублей каждой сцены, и снимали бы больше, если бы Ева не вцеплялась в его плечо и не начинала шипеть, что они вываливаются из графика. Она подгоняла, давила на совесть, напоминала о том, что бюджет не резиновый и, если он закончится раньше времени, пострадают все; ей вторила Вероника, куда более жёстко и бескомпромиссно. Игорь подчинялся, но злился, потому что они обе не понимали того, что чётко знал он: ещё немного — и ему удастся вытянуть из актёров нужные эмоции, оценки и интонации. Нужно было просто ещё немного времени. Но этого времени ему не давали.

Они всё равно задерживались. На пять минут, на десять, самое большее — на полчаса. Ева становилась всё мрачнее. Их утренние поездки проходили теперь чаще в молчании: Игорь перечитывал сценарий, тихо матерясь себе под нос и сверяясь с раскадровками, пока Ева лавировала в потоке машин, ругаясь с не слышащими её водителями соседних автомобилей. 

Это было так не похоже на неё — так не похоже на их обычное общение, оживлённое и лёгкое даже в те моменты, когда Игорю хотелось убивать. Её присутствие больше не приносило спокойствия; напротив, рядом с ней он пребывал в постоянном напряжении, подсознательно ожидая очередного неприятного разговора о сроках, планах, графиках и бюджете. Это было даже хуже, чем та их дурацкая ссора в Карелии, — потому что сейчас он не считал, что в чём-то виноват, а значит, не мог просто взять и всё исправить.

На площадку снова стала приезжать Эльвира. Она вела себя как ни в чём не бывало, в стотысячный раз рассказывала байки из своей бурной площадочной молодости, беззлобно цапалась с Бондаревым, напоминая скорее любящую мамочку, нежели строгое начальство, закатывала глаза, выслушивая бесконечные жалобы Родригеса. С Игорем она только здоровалась по утрам, вела беспредметные разговоры о разнице между Москвой и Питером за обедом и прощалась вечером, садясь в машину. И ни о чём не спрашивала.

По-настоящему она заговорила с ним лишь в конце августа. Подошла после смены, когда они с Евой уже собирались уезжать, и сказала, что Ева может ехать, Игоря сегодня отвезёт её водитель.

Конец смены выдался эпичным. Начав опаздывать с самого утра, они оказались поставлены перед фактом: снять постельную сцену с главными героями за двадцать минут вместо отведёных на неё полутора часов либо не снимать её вовсе. Посовещавшись с Бондаревым, Игорь принял решение снимать в один кадр.

— М-м, двадцать минут на секс? — протянула Ева. — Не, ну если постараться, можно, конечно, и уложиться...

— Ты же сама вызывные составляешь, — укоризненно ответил Костя. — Какое там краткое содержание сцены прописано? «Квинтэссенция страсти». На квинтэссенцию страсти двадцати минут маловато.

Чего киношникам не занимать, так это здорового цинизма. Пока выставлялся свет и шла репетиция, группа увлечённо вела обратный отсчёт: пятнадцать минут на секс, десять минут на секс...

Команда «мотор, камера» прозвучала, когда на «квинтэссенцию страсти» оставалось четыре минуты. В первом дубле актёры уложились за минуту. Группу тихо давилась хохотом по углам, а Игорь, сидя у плейбека, думал лишь о том, что эта сцена должна была быть совсем другой. В его голове она была чувственной, красивой и действительно страстной — именно так должно выглядеть воссоединение людей, не веривших до того во взаимность своих чувств и в саму возможность этого момента. На деле же вышел поспешный трах: упали на кровать, подвигались, тяжело подышали и отвалились друг от друга. В отличие от съёмочной группы, Игорю это смешным вовсе не казалось.

Когда Эльвира попросила его задержаться, он сразу понял, о чём пойдёт речь. Поймав на себе взгляд Евы, резко вспыхнувший тревогой, Игорь вдруг ощутил, как сдавило грудь. Он злился на неё, огрызался на её попытки делать свою работу, но она всё равно оставалась, возможно, единственным человеком, который старался его поддерживать. Их в принципе было немного — тех, кого заботило будущее проекта. Сам Игорь, Бондарев, от которого этого вообще никто не ждал, Костя. Эльвира, само собой. И Ева. 

Повинуясь неясному чувству, он протянул руку и сжал её предплечье:

— Напишешь потом, во сколько заедешь завтра?

Ева вымученно улыбнулась, но её взгляд стал мягче и теплее. 

— Конечно. Эльвира, до завтра.

Когда её машина скрылась за поворотом, Игорь повернулся к Эльвире.

— И о чём ты хотела поговорить?

— Да вот понять пытаюсь: как сделать так, чтобы и волки сыты, и овцы целки. Честно скажу, мне нравится то, что вы с Женей снимаете. Это настоящее кино, не сериальный уровень. И в Карелии очень здорово всё вышло, и второй городской блок — даже лучше первого. 

— Но?

— Но у меня нет денег на такое кино. — Она развела руками. — Просто нет, Гарик. Я и так докинула в бюджет из своих — потому что хотела, чтобы вышло хорошо, как ты умеешь. И деньги на Таллинн выпросила, и ставку Жени сбила — никому не говори только, это между нами. Но даже этого не хватает.

Игорь зло втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Любой режиссёр мечтал о двух вещах: гениальных актёрах и бесконечном бюджете.

— Ты знала, кого берёшь, — хмуро произнёс он.

— А ты с самого начала знал, что бюджет не настолько велик, как хотелось бы. Давай поумерим аппетиты. На всякий случай напомню, что по договору ты обязан укладываться в бюджет и в график. — В её голосе прорезались стальные нотки. — За неисполнение условий договора я имею полное право удержать твою зарплату. Заодно дыры в бюджете подлатаю.

Игорь знал, что она не шутит. В том, что касалось защиты интересов продакшна, для Эльвиры не существовало дружбы.

— Я не могу просто взять и положить болт на качество.

— Придумай что-нибудь, — жёстко оборвала его Эльвира. — Ты же хороший режиссёр — а это подразумевает также умение укладываться в график. Или, может быть, проблема во втором режиссёре? Если Ева не справляется...

— Ева отлично справляется.

— Хотелось бы видеть результаты. И поскорее. — Она посмотрела на время и скривилась. — Чёрт, у меня поезд через полчаса, не успею, если сначала тебя закинем.

— Уезжаешь? — удивился Игорь.

— У вас тут всё под контролем, а у меня дела в Москве. Так что, поедешь со мной? Я попрошу водителя отвезти тебя домой после того, как он высадит меня у вокзала.

— Да ладно, я сам. Здесь недалеко, — заявил он с уверенностью, которую вовсе не испытывал. — Прогуляюсь по городу.

— Ну как знаешь, — она нетерпеливо закрутила головой в поисках своей машины, а найдя, целеустремлённо двинулась к ней, даже не попрощавшись.

Глядя на то, как эта маленькая седая женщина с хваткой бульдога исчезает в чреве огромного чёрного «мерседеса», Игорь невольно улыбнулся. 

А затем достал телефон и, запустив навигатор, двинулся домой.

Ночи в Питере уже были тёмными, и хотя днём температура ещё уверенно держалась выше двадцати, после заката она падала градусов до пятнадцати, если не ниже. В лёгкой куртке Игорь быстро замёрз, но упрямо не стал ни вызывать такси, ни гуглить наземный транспорт. Ему нужно было привести мысли в порядок, и вечерняя прогулка подходила для этого лучше всего.

Он не хотел соглашаться с правотой Эльвиры. Для неё — и для всей группы, даже для Евы, какой бы замечательной и профессиональной она ни была, — это был просто проект. Пришёл, заработал денег, ушёл. В случае с Эльвирой эта цепочка становилась чуть длиннее, ей было важно качество итогового продукта, потому что от него зависело, какой выделят в следующий раз бюджет и закажут ли ей вообще снимать что-то ещё, но слово «продукт» в достаточной степени определяло её отношение. Для Игоря это был не проект. Это было его детище. Он не работал — он творил. И хотя деньги, к сожалению, имели для него не меньшее значение, чем для других, в приоритете всегда оставалось удовлетворение от результата своих трудов и воплощения идей.

Но если результат не удовлетворяет, бесполезно списывать всё на нехватку бюджета, не идущих навстречу продюсеров и плохих актёров. В этом и состоит задача режиссёра — придумать наиболее оптимальное решение, которое позволит добиться нужного результата, используя доступные средства. Не говоря уже о том, что не бывает плохих актёров — только режиссёры, не умеющие ставить задачу. Не можешь справиться — не берись. А уж если берёшься за проект исключительно потому, что заебался сидеть без работы (и денег), то не ной, что он оказался для тебя сложноват.

Отповедь Эльвиры больно щёлкнула его по носу, но та была по-своему права — и хотя Игорь имел полное право не разделять её мнение, он обязан был с ним считаться.

И уж точно во всём этом никак не была виновата Ева, на которую последние две недели обрушивалась вся его беспомощная злость.

Уже подходя к дому, он увидел на углу алкогольный магазин. Десяти ещё не было, ничего не мешало зайти и купить бутылочку — на водку после Карелии совершенно не тянуло, но были же и другие варианты.

Только вот пить в одиночку он завязал лет десять назад.

Через пять минут он отправил Еве фотографию бутылки джина с вопросом: «Я зайду?»

Сообщение почти сразу отметилось как прочитанное, но прошло ещё несколько минут, прежде чем Игорю пришёл ответ — фото стола с двумя пустыми стаканами и подпись: «Ну давай».

Ева открыла дверь, ещё пока он поднимался по лестнице, — в домашней футболке и трениках, с завязанными в хвост волосами и уже снятым макияжем. Игорь почти испытал дежа вю, только в этот раз его впустили внутрь, а не отправили обратно побитым псом. Ева молча заперла за ним, подпихнула ногой тапки и ушла в кухню. 

Игорь послушно проследовал за ней, с любопытством огляделся: кухня была небольшой, но достаточно просторной, чтобы в ней не было тесно вдвоём.

Водрузив джин и бутылку тоника на стол, где уже стояли два стакана и тарелка с сыром, Игорь уселся на один из двух свободных стульев. На третьем, задвинутом к стене, громоздилась стопка коробок из-под пиццы.

— Здоровое питание? — хмыкнул он, первым нарушая молчание. 

— По магазинам ходить, знаешь ли, некогда, — улыбнулась Ева.

Игорь очень даже знал и сам тоже пользовался доставкой готовой еды. Разве что мусор выкидывал сразу, не давая ему скапливаться.

— За что пьём? — спросила она, опускаясь на второй стул и поджимая под себя одну ногу. 

— За дружбу, — очень серьёзно ответил Игорь.

Она встретилась с ним взглядом и несколько мгновений молчала, прежде чем кивнуть и взяться за свой стакан.

— Хорошее предложение.

Джин обжёг язык горечью, ударил в нос хвойным ароматом. Игорь не особенно понимал этот напиток, но Ева любила джин, и сейчас это было главным.

— Ты же помнишь, что завтра на смену? — подколола она, и Игорю сразу вспомнились вечера в Карелии, казавшиеся теперь такими далёкими и ненастоящими. Ему этого не хватало.

— Конечно, — заверил он, наполняя стаканы заново. — Но когда нас это останавливало?

— Есть у меня один знакомый режиссёр, — глаза Евы блеснули тёплой смешинкой, которую он успел уже почти забыть, — который терпеть не может похмельных людей на площадке.

— Ничего страшного, мы ему не скажем.

И Ева рассмеялась — легко и искренне, привычно прогоняя его усталость, раздражение и сомнения.

Он так и не заговорил в тот вечер о том, что его беспокоило, просто почувствовал: не время. Не стоит. Их отношения были сейчас слишком хрупкими для того, чтобы говорить о них.

***

Накануне отъезда в Таллинн они собрались втроём на кухне у Игоря — он сам, Ева и Бондарев. На столе стоял только чай: Игорь был полон решимости провести серьёзное производственное совещание на трезвую голову. 

— В Таллинне у нас три съёмочных дня, — начала Ева. — Каждый из них стоит, как крыло самолёта. Мы берём местных светиков, местных декораторов, местных рабочих, одного местного гримёра и одного местного костюмера. Также с нами будут местный локейшн-менеджер и местный линейный продюсер. Массовка тоже будет эстонская.

— Короче, сбрасываем весь балласт, — со скучающим видом кивнул Бондарев, на секунду вынув изо рта свою новую модную игрушку — “Айкос”. — Это всё я уже слышал. Давайте что-нибудь новое, и желательно покороче. Мне ехать пора, у Нади скоро спектакль закончится. 

— У нас три смены, в среднем по шесть с половиной минут выработка и нет права на переработки. Так достаточно коротко?

— И третья смена ночная, мы снимаем погоню по городу, — мрачно напомнил Игорь.

— Погоню будем снимать по направлениям, крупные планы, если не успеем, можно подснять в Питере.

— А, это вот та муть, которую мы с тобой кадровали по гуглкартам? — вспомнил Бондарев. — Перекрытие же у нас будет?

— Да, — кивнула Ева, — Вероника договорилась с местным локейшном, он всё организовал. Но мы жёстко ограничены по времени. Игорь, я тебя очень прошу. Мы должны уложиться.

— Значит, уложимся, — кивнул Игорь, покачиваясь на стуле и ни на кого не глядя.

— Я говорю об этом не из вредности.

— Я знаю.

— Делать четыре смены не имело бы смысла и слишком дорого обошлось бы по деньгам.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда объясни мне, почему ты смотришь на меня как на врага народа, — не выдержала Ева.

— Я смотрю не на тебя, а на сахарницу.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. — Игорь вскинул взгляд и увидел, как она поморщилась.

Он вздохнул.

— Я что-то перестал понимать смысл всей этой затеи. По большому счёту, мне хватило бы пары общих планов погони на коптер. Всё остальное — включая даже внешние проезды — мы могли бы снимать в Питере или в каком-нибудь Выборге. Да где угодно.

— Но пара общих планов — это полсмены от силы, даже с учётом сложности разведения сцены. 

— Я знаю.

— Гарик, расслабься, — встрял Бондарев, подцепивший это сокращение от Эльвиры. — Мы всё успеем. Да, времени будет впритык, но вполне достаточно, если не терять его на бестолковое мельтешение. Всё снимем, — повторил он и поднялся на ноги. — В общем, я всё понял, а с остальным вы без меня разберётесь. 

— Жень, а камеру вы с Вероникой выбрали, всё нормально? — попыталась остановить его Ева.

— Разумеется, — Бондарев посмотрел на неё как на слабоумную. — Камера — в первую очередь. А теперь можно и по девушкам, — он подмигнул и пошёл обуваться в прихожую.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Игорь вернулся и сел за стол. Покрутил чашку с ещё не успевшим остыть чаем, плюнул на принципы и вытащил из шкафа бутылку коньяка.

— Будешь?

— Мне казалось, или в начале проекта ты пил гораздо меньше? — Стакан она, тем не менее, взяла. 

— В начале проекта я ещё не так заебался. 

— Ничего, остался месяц — и всё закончится.

— Это у тебя закончится, — возразил Игорь. — А у меня ещё монтаж. Хотя это, конечно, будет куда менее нервно.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Ева, — вы меня, конечно, тоже все заебали, но я буду скучать. 

Он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на неё.

— Серьёзно?

— Абсолютно, — она улыбнулась и поболтала коньяк в стакане. — Мне нравится с тобой работать. Выпивать, к слову, тоже, — добавила она и осушила стакан.

— Мне тоже.

— Хм, по тебе последнее время не скажешь.

— Но это правда. Я бы с удовольствием поработал с тобой ещё раз. И даже с Бондаревым. Только сначала проведу полгода на необитаемом острове. 

— Отличный план. Спасибо за коньяк. Мне нужно ещё чемодан собирать, — с сожалением сказала она. — Завтра в аэропорт едем вместе?

— Замётано.

Она поцеловала его в щёку, крепко сжала плечо — и ушла, оставив его наедине с мыслями, которые слишком давно не давали покоя, но лишь теперь начали поддаваться словесным формулировкам.

До конца проекта оставался месяц. Двадцать две смены — за этот срок можно снять низкобюджетную четырёхсерийку. Двадцать две утренние поездки на площадку с Евой — даже меньше: вычесть Таллинн. Столько же поездок домой. Двадцать два картонных кинообеда, съеденных на площадке, — или меньше: иногда, если снимали в городе, они сбегали втроём и обедали в какой-нибудь кафешке неподалёку.

А потом он вернётся в Москву и всё действительно закончится — закончится его командировка в Питер; закончится заколебавший сверх всякой меры Думский; закончится Бондарев, действительно снявший его кино лучше, чем Игорь себе представлял; закончится эта безумная, неуправляемая группа сраных индивидуалистов, не желающих работать сообща, но добивающихся фантастических результатов, когда всё-таки втягиваются в процесс. Закончатся — пусть и не сразу, а только после монтажа — звонки Эльвиры.

Закончится Ева — их посиделки под водочку (или джин, или коньяк, или пиво — подставить нужное), их долгие разговоры обо всём и ни о чём; её подколки, её понимающие взгляды, шоколадки, которые она подсовывала ему под локоть, когда каким-то шестым чувством понимала, что он вот-вот дойдёт до ручки. Закончится её забота — мягкая, ненавязчивая, почти незаметная, но значительно облегчавшая ему жизнь и помогавшая каждый день дотянуть до конца смены, никого не убив. Закончится плейлист в её машине — Игорь всё так и не скачал его.

Закончится то щемящее чувство, которое он испытывал рядом с ней, — разливающееся теплотой в груди, сдавливающее невыразимой нежностью гортань, унимающее его внутреннее беспокойство и наполняющее взамен спокойной уверенностью в том, что у них всё получится.

Неуместность этого чувства заставляла Игоря злиться на самого себя, огрызаться на Еву и остро реагировать на совершенно незначительные, казалось бы, вещи.

Совсем скоро он уедет, и Ева останется в Питере, и всё, что могло бы между ними быть, так и останется бесплотным призраком, ещё одним горьким воспоминанием в его копилку неслучившегося.

И нельзя сказать, что у него не было шансов, — их было предостаточно. Любая ночь в той же Карелии, любой из вечеров, проведённых у него на кухне в Питере, да хотя бы тот раз, когда он припёрся к ней с джином после разговора с Эльвирой. Вот только Игорь слишком чётко понимал: одна ночь осталась бы одной ночью. Наутро всё вернулось бы на свои места, скорее всего, они остались бы друзьями — но только друзьями. А Игорю этого вовсе не было бы достаточно.

***

Съёмки в Таллинне прошли примерно так, как Игорь себе и представлял: сложно, нервно, но без форс-мажоров. Бухать между сменами Игорь строго-настрого запретил — и сам же этот запрет нарушил, взяв в гостиничном баре порцию виски накануне первой смены. Ева лично обошла все этажи, разгоняя группу по койкам, словно вожатая в пионерском лагере, а утром — обошла ещё раз, чтобы разбудить проспавших. На памяти Игоря это был единственный второй режиссёр, который не брезговал тратить время на подобные вещи.

Крупные планы на проездах они снять, конечно же, не успели. Более того, погоню по городу вместо одного дня снимали полтора, из-за чего остальные сцены пришлось сократить, а две и вовсе отправились в корзину. Эльвира поджимала губы и угрожала репрессиями в случае недохрона, но Игорь пропускал её слова мимо ушей. За хроном следила Ева, и если она говорила, что всё в порядке, то так оно и было.

Так или иначе, они отсняли всё, что важно было снять именно в Таллинне, и после третьей смены наградили себя походом в самый настоящий ресторан. «Как белые люди», — гордо заявила Ева. «Гуляем на все суточные», — саркастично прокомментировал Костя. Суточные составляли десять евро, что в сумме давало по тридцать евро на человека. На взгляд Игоря — вполне достаточно для ужина в ресторане. Но сарказм Кости он понять мог.

Кому именно принадлежала идея пойти в караоке, вспомнить так и не удалось; кажется, Костя что-то пошутил на эту тему, а кто-то другой подхватил, но имя этого героя история не сохранила. Пожалуй, и к лучшему, потому что с утра у Игоря было нестерпимое желание убить этого умника. Вместе с тем умником, который придумал заказать круг шотов рома на всю компанию, — но вторым умником был Алек, а он, как любил шутить сам Игорь, уже заявлен — не заменить.

Игорь, к счастью, не поддался на уговоры Евы и ничего петь не стал. Не хотел позориться, да и настроения соответствующего не было; а посмотрев после сделанные в баре видеозаписи, порадовался своему решению вдвойне: на одном из видео обнаружилась однозначно нетрезвая Эльвира, певшая что-то из репертуара группы «Queen». Пела она задорно и просто здорово, но Игорю казалось, что продюсера подобная запись несколько компрометирует. Сам он эту сцену уже не помнил — но точно помнил, что третий круг шотов был лишним.

На ещё одном видео Ева пела «Текилу-любовь» Меладзе (и этот эпизод Игорь как раз помнил), и хотя Ева кричала, что разобьёт все телефоны в группе, если никто не удалит свидетельство её позора, Игорь ничего позорного не нашёл и запись сохранил на память. Такой, как там, он видел Еву только в Карелии, — расслабленной, живой и получающей настоящий кайф от жизни.

Такого похмелья, как утром после караоке-бара, у Игоря не было уже лет десять. Он лежал без сил на кровати в своём одноместном номере, боясь оторвать голову от подушки, потому что в этом случае ему немедленно приходилось бежать к унитазу, чтобы проблеваться. В двенадцать их выселили, и страдающий Игорь, переместившись вместе с дорожной сумкой в холл, расплылся морской звездой в огромном невероятно мягком кресле. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы его просто никто не трогал.

Ева уселась на подлокотник и преувеличенно заботливо погладила его по голове. От её прикосновения удивительным образом стало лучше, и Игорь едва не повёл головой навстречу ладони, словно ластящийся кот, но вовремя опомнился. 

— Выглядишь неважно, — констатировала Ева.

— Чувствую себя соответствующе.

— Мне уже пожаловались на ресепшене, что не могли добудиться ни тебя, ни Жени. 

— Я не спал! — слабым голосом возмутился Игорь. — Я слышал стук в дверь. Мне просто было слишком херово, чтобы ответить…

Ева тихо рассмеялась.

— Бедняжечка. Сейчас, принесу тебе что-нибудь.

— Я принципиально против опохмела, если ты об этом.

— Я помню.

Она вернулась со стаканом восхитительно холодного грейпфрутового фреша, и уже через несколько глотков Игорь понял, что, кажется, больше не умирает.

— Лучше? Чудненько, пойдём тогда позавтракаем где-нибудь. И я обещала всем сувениры.

— А без меня ты не можешь?..

— Игорь, — строго сказала Ева, хватая его за руку, — у нас вылет в семь вечера, ты же не собираешься до этого времени сидеть без движения в кресле?

Игорю это как раз казалось отличным планом, но он счёл за лучшее промолчать.

— Вот, я и говорю: пройдёмся по Старому городу, купим сувениров. Я бы ещё до телебашни доехала, говорят, там очень клёво, но в твоём состоянии на такую высоту забираться, пожалуй, не стоит.

— Просто ответь мне: как вышло, что мне херово, а ты так отвратительно бодра?

— Элементарно, Ватсон, — невозмутимо ответила она, — я пропустила шоты. И мою порцию выпил как раз ты.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — простонал Игорь. Разумеется, он позволил ей утащить его в город.


	4. Chapter 4

Конец проекта наступил как-то неожиданно. Они все уже давно устали и мечтали об отдыхе, каждый день с трудом заставляя себя проснуться и притащиться на площадку, но на крайнюю смену почти все пришли бодрые и в приподнятом настроении. Расставаться было чуточку грустно, но кино — маленькая деревня, на каждом проекте обязательно встречаешь пару-тройку знакомых лиц. У большинства уже были предложения: Костя шёл вместе с Родригесом на исторический полный метр от «Арт Пикчерс»; Руслан, косясь на Бондарева так, словно ждал, что тот станет его отговаривать, рассказывал про новый проект «Среды», на который его позвали; у Вероники запускался короткий метр со съёмками аж в Венеции, и все остальные жадно заглядывали ей в глаза и спрашивали, укомплектована ли уже группа. Боря же, скромно потупившись, сообщил, что едет с женой в Тай на месяц, и только тогда вся группа узнала о том, что у Бори, во-первых, есть жена, а во-вторых, она тоже киношник. Боря был тем ещё конспиратором. 

Общий «предновогодний», как окрестил его Бондарев, настрой, не разделяли только трое: Надя, которая и так весь последний месяц ходила с видом приговорённого к смертной казни, а на крайнюю смену и вовсе приехала с припухшими глазами; сам Бондарев, небритый, до отвратительного трезвый и язвительный на грани откровенного хамства; и Игорь, который пытался вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, но явно не преуспевал в этом, поскольку каждый считал своим долгом утешающе обнять его и заверить, что они все обязательно ещё встретятся. Он натянуто улыбался в ответ и не говорил, что из них всех его интересовал только один-единственный человек.

У Евы словно открылось второе дыхание. Она была одновременно везде, разве что не гримировала актёров, но умудрилась зато помочь костюмерам одеть массовку и даже сама прошла по фонам — прихватив с собой пытавшуюся было упираться Эльвиру. Еву буквально переполняла кипучая энергия, которой отчаянно не хватало выхода; это едва не закончилось вполне привычным для их площадки скандалом, когда Ева, увлёкшись, начала что-то переставлять в декорации, вызвав этим гнев остро реагирующего на подобные вещи Родригеса, но Игорь успел отвлечь того вопросом о следующей сцене. Вопреки уверениям Бондарева, что крайняя смена как свадьба — совсем не то без мордобоя, Игорь хотел закончить её мирно. 

Снимали в интерьере на Петроградке — в большой просторной квартире, изображавшей жильё Связникова. Объект уже знакомый: у них здесь сначала было три смены в июне и вот теперь ещё пять — так что всё уже было отработано. Плейбек ставили в спальне, рядом с огромной кроватью, на которой между сценами лежало полгруппы, дурачась и спихивая друг друга. Все перестановки камеры и света проходили стремительно, в одно мгновение, а актёрам уже даже не нужно было ставить метки — Алек и вовсе двигался по квартире так, словно жил здесь.

До обеда вместо запланированных двух сцен сняли четыре. Две из них были совсем коротенькими однокадровыми, гордиться тут было нечем, но вызывной радовал глаз вычеркнутыми графами. 

— Смотри, — Ева присела на корточки возле режиссёрского кресла, почему-то игнорируя и кровать, и все стоявшие рядом с плейбеком стулья, — обед немного задерживается, будет только минут через десять. Можем отрепетировать следующую сцену и пообедать после этого.

Игорь автоматически потянулся за разрезкой. Текст сцен он и так знал наизусть, перечитав раз сто, если не больше, но без бумажек в руках чувствовал себя неуютно. Ева как-то раз пошутила, что разрезка для него как соска, и он даже слегка обиделся.

— За десять минут мы мало что успеем, а к концу обеда у Алека из головы уже вся мизансцена вылетит, придётся всё повторять сначала, — покачал он головой, скользнув взглядом по строчкам. — Забей, пусть отдохнут подольше. Там не самая простая сцена. 

— Как скажешь.

— Десять минут, говоришь... — Он посмотрел на часы. — Как насчёт того, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь поесть?

— Давай, — оживилась она, хотя Игорю казалось, что живее и так уже было некуда. — Только чур не туда, куда нас Рауль водил в прошлый раз. Я тут недалеко знаю отличное место.

— И ты говоришь об этом только сегодня?!

— У каждой женщины есть свои секреты, которыми она не делится с кем попало, — кокетливо ответила Ева, и Игорь едва не задохнулся от острого осознания того, что она никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Что все эти улыбки, все эти быстрые заговорщические взгляды, которыми они обменивались, шутливые замечания, на которые он зачастую не знал, как ответить, — всё это является не чем-то, предназначенным персонально ему, а всего лишь естественной манерой общения Евы. Закончится этот проект, начнётся новый — и она будет очаровывать другого режиссёра, заботиться о том, чтобы ему комфортно работалось, выпивать с ним и рассказывать байки с предыдущих площадок, и это будет совершенно нормально, потому что работа второго режиссёра заключается как раз в том, чтобы обеспечивать реализацию задумки режиссёра-постановщика.

— Что ж, тогда я буду гордиться тем, что по итогам пяти месяцев совместной работы ты признала меня не кем попало, — почти искренне улыбнулся он.

Ева толкнула его в бок, покачнулась на носках, теряя равновесие, и он придержал её за плечо — мягко и бережно. Ева ухватилась одной рукой за подлокотник его кресла, другой — за его руку. 

— Осторожнее, — выдохнул Игорь, сам не вполне осознавая, что имеет в виду: «Будь осторожнее, чтобы не упасть» или «Будь осторожнее, не подходи так близко».

— Ну, мы же всегда друг друга подстрахуем, верно? — Она подмигнула и выпрямилась. — Так что, идём? 

— Объявишь обед, и пойдём.

— Кого-нибудь позовём?

— А как же секреты, которыми не поделишься с кем попало? — подколол Игорь. С куда большим удовольствием он бы пообедал, конечно, с ней вдвоём.

— Считай, что это теперь и твой секрет, — преувеличенно серьёзно ответила Ева, — и ты вправе делиться им, с кем сочтёшь нужным.

— Пожалуй, я не хочу делиться.

И это была чистая правда.

***

— Сцена 16-4 снята, переходим к сцене 16-9. В кадре Ксения, — журчал из рации голос Евы. — И — уважаемая группа, Александр Волков отснялся в нашем проекте, ура!

Площадка отозвалась нестройным аплодисментами. Алек по очереди пожал руки Бондареву и Игорю, крепко обнял и поцеловал в щёку Еву, обнялся и с Эльвирой.

— Только никуда не уходи! — строго наказала Эльвира. — Осталась одна сцена.

Высоченному Алеку она была где-то по плечо, и было забавно смотреть, как он теряется перед ней и вытягивается по струнке.

— Конечно, никуда не уйду! — заверил тот.

— Актриса на площадке, — произнесла в рацию ассистент по актёрам.

— Отлично! Ребятушки, делаем репетицию и готовимся снимать крайний кадр нашего проекта. Повторяю: это мартини*, ребята, это мартини.

— Мартини — это по мне, — ухмыльнулся Бондарев. — Механики, давайте: ручная камера, тридцать пятый объектив. Руслан, сиди, я сам сниму.

— Даже не сомневался, — хмыкнул тот, глядя на вошедшую в квартиру Надю, кутающуюся в мужской махровый халат.

— Что делаем? — спросила та у Игоря, старательно не глядя на Бондарева.

— Смотри. Ты выходишь из спальни, оглядываешься, замечаешь записку, приклеенную к зеркалу, срываешь её и читаешь. На этом стоп. Один кадр.

— Нужна репетиция по ногам? — спросила Ева.

— Да давайте сразу с камерой, — сказал Бондарев, забирая принесённую механиком камеру и вскидывая её на плечо. Под металлическими ручками скрипнула кожа куртки.

— Группа, готовимся к репетиции с камерой. По квартире не ходим! Женя, скажи, как будешь готов.

— Готов.

— Как бы камера. Как бы начали.

Игорь приник к монитору, привычно заслонившись от остального мира ладонями. Надя вышла из спальни, сделала несколько неуверенных шагов, замерла, закуталась поглубже в халат. Заметила записку на зеркале, двинулась к ней, осторожно ступая по полу. Игорь быстро написал на разрезке: «снять тапки» — и почувствовал мимолётное прикосновение Евы, заглянувшей ему через плечо.

— Чуть правее по себе, — негромко скомандовал Наде Бондарев. — И иди не по прямой, а немного по дуге. Да, вот так. 

Надя приблизилась к зеркалу, сняла записку.

— Держать так? 

— Чуть повыше. Да. И срывай в кадре чуть медленнее, чтобы я успел тебя обойти.

— Стоп, — произнёс в рацию Игорь. — Надя, по мне всё отлично. Только на съёмке мне нужно, чтобы ты сняла тапки. Ног в кадре не видно, но мне нужна другая походка.

— Хочешь, я спанорамирую на ноги? — крикнул Бондарев.

— Можно.

— Художники, нужно быстро протереть пол в прихожей и у выхода из спальни, актриса будет в кадре босиком.

— Делается, — ответили в рацию.

Игорь отодвинулся от монитора и принялся наблюдать за упорядоченной суетой, возникшей в паре метров от него: один из декораторов споро мыл пол, второй тут же протирал насухо бумажными полотенцами; костюмер поправила на актрисе халат, гримёр убрала обратно выбившуюся из причёски прядь. Через минуту с небольшим всё было готово.

— Приготовились к съёмке. Тишина. У плейбека не ходим! Женя, готов?

— Готов, — отозвался тот через пару секунд.

— Приготовились. Мотор, камера. Начали!

Надя вышла из спальни, и Игорь, следя за ней по плейбеку, удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе: без тапок она шла совсем иначе, и в кадре это смотрелось именно так, как надо.

Камера двигалась вместе с ней — Бондарев прошёл несколько шагов спиной, плавно отступил в сторону, пропуская Надю мимо себя. Камера опустилась, показав босые ступни на покрытом линолеумом полу, затем поднялась обратно, теперь уже оказавшись у актрисы за спиной. В кадре появилось зеркало с приклеенной запиской. Надя продолжила движение, дошла до записки, потянулась за ней. Камера клюнула вниз, выхватив текст, затем снова сдвинулась, открывая лицо Нади. Надя, вчитавшись, раздосадованно нахмурилась: в записке Связников сообщал, что отправился добывать доказательства против Горского, и просил не мешать ему. То, как он приклеивает этот листок к зеркалу, они снимали как раз в прошлой сцене.

— Стоп.

— Дубль по фокусу не помешает, — тут же крикнул Бондарев.

— Да, будем считать это технической репетицией. Надя, мне всё понравилось, только добавь неуверенности в начале.

— Будет дубль, приготовились к съёмке. Если нужны поправки, делаем их побыстрее.

По лучшим киношным традициям на съёмку крайнего кадра ушло семь дублей: во втором дубле снова не успели перевести фокус, в третьем Надя запуталась в халате, перед четвёртым недостаточно хорошо протёрли пол, и камера выхватила чёткие следы на линолеуме, в пятом кадре записка отвалилась от зеркала, в шестом Бондарева не устроила траектория движения Нади, уже уставшей повторять одно и то же.

— Стоп. Это было, — сказал Игорь наконец. — Кадр снят, сцена снята. Уважаемая группа, всем спасибо, мы закончили снимать этот проект.

— Собираем барахлишко и спускаемся вниз, — тут же подхватила Ева. — Во дворе у парадной уже накрыта поляна.

***

Домой они отправились так же, как и добрались утром до площадки: пешком. До Игоря идти было пятнадцать минут, до Евы — двадцать с небольшим, и все дни, когда снимали квартиру Связникова, Ева оставляла машину на парковке.

Погода оставляла желать лучшего: середина осени в Питере была далеко не самым приятным временем года, но Игорь всё равно получал удовольствие от их прогулки. По раскрытому над головами зонту барабанил дождь, фары проезжавших мимо автомобилей бросали белые и красные рефлексы на мокрый асфальт, смешиваясь с зелёными и жёлтыми кляксами от светофоров. Ему всегда нравился Каменноостровский проспект, застроенный уникальными домами, архитекторы которых отчаянно старались выпендриться друг перед другом, но в ночном освещении он становился совершенно невероятным.

Шли молча. Ева держалась за его локоть, чтобы не вылезать из-под зонта, который нёс Игорь. Её рюкзак, как всегда неподъёмный — внутри лежали сценарии, папка с подшитыми вызывными за все смены и полноразмерный ноутбук, — висел у Игоря за спиной. 

Пожалуй, он был готов идти так вечно. Не обращая внимания на дождь и холодный ветер, заставлявший Еву жаться к нему плотнее, — а может быть, именно поэтому. 

В голове чуть шумело от выпитого после крайнего кадра шампанского — всего два бокала, но пустой желудок усилил их действие. Он не планировал пить, но отвертеться не удалось: каждому обязательно надо было чокнуться с режиссёром, а он не хотел никого обижать отказом. Эти люди успели стать для него пусть и не семьёй, но значимой частью жизни, и меньшее, что он мог сделать, — это пожать каждому руку, обняться, выпить по глотку шампанского. Эльвира толкнула благодарственную речь — и Ева, улыбнувшись, шепнула Игорю на ухо, что та даже хвалит тоном директрисы, отчитывающей ученика за шалость. Эльвира тут же шикнула на них, и Игорь с трудом удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда Ева спряталась ему за спину. Они действительно были похожи на школьников, слушающих скучную торжественную речь по случаю окончания учебного года.

— Меня, если что, необязательно провожать, — заговорила Ева, когда они дошли до поворота к его дому. — Нафига тебе в такую сырость лишний крюк делать. А рюкзак я и сама дотащу.

— Нет уж, фигушки. Зонт у нас всего один.

— Ну и ладно, — с лёгкостью, выдававшей неискренность предыдущих слов, согласилась она и снова прильнула к его руке. 

Ему хотелось обнять её, прижать крепче, закрыть от ветра и поделиться своим теплом, но он не мог себе этого позволить. 

Или мог, но не хотел — из опасения, что, уступив себе в чём-то одном, не сможет остановиться.

— В таком случае, — продолжила Ева, — может, зайдёшь? Отметим окончание съёмок. 

Она была единственным за сегодня человеком, который сказал именно так: окончание съёмок, а не проекта. Для всей группы это было одно и то же, но только не для Игоря, для которого проект заканчивался лишь со сдачей сериала на канал после всех правок.

— Маленькая репетиция шапки**?

— О, репетиций у нас было уже достаточно, — рассмеялась Ева. — А я хочу именно отметить и именно с тобой. Мы прошли через это по большей части вдвоём — почему бы вдвоём и не отметить?

— Мне нравится.

В конце концов, это была его последняя возможность провести время с ней. Шапка была назначена на следующий вечер, а потом у него дневной «Сапсан» — и «до свиданья, мой любимый город».

Он подумал о Наде Лебедевой, с самого начала знавшей, что отношения с Бондаревым обречены, но всё равно выбравшей побыть с ним хотя бы столько, сколько получится. Была ли она слабее его, потому что пошла на поводу у эмоций, или, наоборот, сильнее, потому что ей хватило смелости обречь себя на боль расставания? И разве послезавтра, уезжая из Питера, он не будет всё равно чувствовать себя так же? Если не хуже: Надя, в отличие от него, хотя бы позволила себе немножко побыть счастливой. 

Дождь усилился; к тому времени, когда они дошли до дома Евы, оба вымокли почти целиком, не спас даже зонт. 

Он переступил порог, стянул ботинки, из которых буквально вылилась вода, снял с плеч и осторожно поставил в угол рюкзак Евы.

— Надеюсь, ноутбук не замочило.

Ева легкомысленно махнула рукой, избавляясь от промокшей куртки:

— Этот рюкзак через что только не прошёл, я уверена, что ноут в безопасности. Выбирай: коньяк или горячий чай?

— Я тебя удивлю, но давай начнём с чая.

— А потом дольём в него коньяк?

— Именно. Слушай... — Он посмотрел на мокрые следы, остававшиеся за ним на полу. — У тебя нет чего-нибудь, во что можно переодеться?..

— Сомневаюсь, что мои футболки будут тебе по размеру. Давай так: стягивай шмотки и попробуем просушить их феном.

— Сначала сама переоденься, не хватало, чтобы ты снова простыла. 

— Ладно, я быстро.

Ева вернулась минут через пять — сняв макияж и переодевшись в домашнее, и такой она нравилась ему даже больше.

— Пошли в ванную, — командным тоном заявила она, и Игорь подчинился.

Просушка одежды заняла минут двадцать. Ева готова была и дольше стоять с феном над джинсами, которые держал на вытянутых руках Игорь, но он сам заявил, что они высохли уже достаточно и досохнут на нём. Сидеть перед ней в трусах было слишком неловко. Почему-то это не было проблемой в Карелии, когда они купались в озере едва ли не голышом.

Они перешли в кухню, Игорь включил чайник, пока Ева доставала из шкафчика кружки и баночки с рассыпным чаем — пакетики она не признавала.

— Чёрный есть с имбирём, есть с лепестками роз, есть с гибискусом и какими-то фруктами... а, нет, ты стопудово выберешь этот.

И она поставила на стол чай с вишней.

Игорь невольно улыбнулся:

— Ты неплохо меня изучила за это время.

— Лучше, чем ты думаешь.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком, и вдруг, резко вскинув на него глаза, спросила:

— Игорь, почему мы так ни разу и не переспали?

У него мгновенно пересохло во рту.

Можно было бы отшутиться, сделать вид, что в её вопросе нет ничего неожиданного или странного, но под её взглядом это казалось совершенно невозможным.

— Потому что я уеду в Москву, а ты останешься в Питере.

Несколько секунд Ева молчала, затем болезненно, ломко улыбнулась, и в уголках глаз подозрительно блеснуло.

— Господи, ты ещё больший дурак, чем я думала.

Она шагнула ближе и мягко, едва ощутимо, коснулась его щеки. Игорь закрыл глаза, растворяясь в этом прикосновении, и, повернув голову, прижался губами к её пальцам, прохладным и чуть подрагивающим.

Сердце колотилось так, что Игорь едва мог что-то расслышать за стуком в ушах.

— Ева... — выдохнул он, но она не дала больше ничего сказать и поцеловала его.

Она целовала его так, словно провожала на войну, — неистово, отчаянно, с привкусом слёз, обжёгших язык солью, когда Игорь скользнул им по её губам. Только теперь всё встало наконец на свои места: её забота, её внимательность, то, как она всегда точно подмечала его состояние и находила способы подбодрить в любой ситуации. То, что прощала его — каждый раз, снова и снова.

Так прощают только те, кто...

Любит?

Он бережно обхватил её за талию, увлекая к себе на колени. Икеевский стул отчётливо скрипнул под увеличившимся весом, но устоял.

Ева зарылась пальцами в отросшие волосы у него на затылке, мягко прошлась по шее, отчего по позвоночнику спустилась волна мурашек.

Другой рукой она подцепила край его джинсов и неожиданно улыбнулась ему в губы:

— Ну и сволочь ты, Меллер, я же правда поверила, что они высохли.

— Я боялся, что, если останусь сидеть в трусах, может выйти неловко.

Она рассмеялась и нежно погладила его по затылку.

— Предлагаю переместить нашу «квинтэссенцию страсти» в соседнюю комнату. Там очень удобная кровать.

Разве Игорь когда-то мог ей отказать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * мартини - сленговое название последнего кадра съёмочного дня  
> ** шапка - корпоратив в честь окончания съёмок; название возникло из-за того, что исторически члены съёмочной группы покупали алкоголь и закуску вскладчику, пуская шапку по кругу, хотя сейчас за это платит обычно продакшн


	5. Эпилог

В Москву он всё-таки уехал. И почти ждал, что на этом всё закончится — всего двумя ночами, проведёнными действительно _вместе_. Но Ева продолжила писать — и эта переписка, едва ли не более оживлённая, чем всё предыдущее общение, помогала ему сохранить ощущение её присутствия. Он скидывал ей смонтированные сцены и смешные кадры из неудавшихся дублей, Ева жаловалась ему на тупого режиссёра с четырёхсерийки, на которую её позвали после завершения «Что скрывают тени». 

— Почему ты вообще согласилась туда пойти? — спросил Игорь, когда они разговаривали по «Вотсаппу» как-то вечером. — Уверен, в Питере полно полных метров, где тебя оторвали бы с руками.

— Они слишком длинные.

— Устала от долгих съёмок?

— Не хочу оказаться занята, когда у тебя начнётся новый проект, — ответила она прямо, и Игорь расплылся в глупой счастливой улыбке.

Через месяц после сдачи сериала на канал он позвонил ей и сказал:

— Мне предложили полный метр.

— Ну наконец-то.

— Да. И я ответил, что у меня есть только одно условие: я буду снимать со своим вторым и своим оператором.

— О не-ет, — простонала Ева, — только не Женя!


End file.
